For the Honor of Love
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: Alternate reality of Secret of the Sword. Read for further details. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Beginning

**For the Honor of Love**

_This is an alternate reality version of He-Man and She-Ra's full length movie, The Secret of the Sword. It is also my take on how the story should be more in tune with the theme song. Nothing is mine except parts of the plot; I make no profit from this story._

* * *

Sleep is a tricky thing. It is a time when dreams rule our minds. They are always truthful, but often times those truths are hidden within fantasies that are created by our minds. The Sorceress of Greyskull knew this, and yet, despite all her powers and wisdom, she was subject to the spell that dreams hold over us all. On this night as she lay in her bed in Castle Greyskull, her dreams brought forth thoughts and memories she had not experienced in many years.

It was twenty-three years ago that it happened. King Randor and Queen Marlena of Eternia had made a pact with the Duke and Duchess of Serteina, a province under their majesties rule that when their daughter reached the age of twenty-three, she was to marry Prince Adam. Adam was Randor and Marlena's son, who at the time had just turned two years old. It was a day that both families were joyously looking forward to, but those hopes would soon be shattered.

Darkness fell across the planet during a time of peace. The evil was from another dimension and galaxy. They were simply the Horde. No one knew how they had come to be, they had always been. Even the oldest of the Elders of the Universe couldn't recall how the evil came to be. The Horde had never been seen on Eternia, and with good reason. The planet was on the outer rim of the universe. Here the planets were many, but few were habitable. The Horde had never ventured from their sector of space before, so the Eternians were unprepared.

The battle raged for many months and many lives were lost on both sides of the struggle, but the loss that caught the people by surprise was the loss of baby Adora to the Horde. One of the Horde generals, Hordak, stormed the Sertenian castle and badly wounded both of Adora's parents, Caleb and Cassandra. Having learned that the baby was destined for something great, Hordak took it upon himself to steal the child and raise it as his own. He knew not what the child was destined for, but he knew that if the girl reached her full potential and unleashed it against the Horde, that she could potentially be a threat.

Many sought to retrieve Adora from Hordak, but they all failed as he escaped through an unmarked dimensional gate. The Sorceress herself led the search through the dimensions and worlds, but she never found Hordac or Adora. After three years of searching, and seeing how much pain the people were in she cast a spell over the people to remove any memory of the smiling child from their minds, as well as Prince Adam's mind as well. Randor, Marlena, Caleb and Cassandra thought it best that the young boy have no memory of a lost love that could influence his future choices for his queen. Only the King and Queen, Duke and Duchess, and Sorceress knew what had happened.

Several years later, on Adam's nineteenth birthday, he was given the Sword of Power that he was destined to wield, becoming He-Man, defender of all that was good and just in the universe, along with his pet tiger, Cringer, who became the fearless Battle-Cat. Along with a host of friends Adam continued to right evil, his parents never knowing the truth. The Sorceress had warned Adam that his parents should never learn the truth, otherwise they would force him to give up his true destiny and follow the path that they had chose for him. They wouldn't do it out of fear or hatred, but it would be in their nature to pressure him to give up his powers and it would be Adam's duty to give up the Sword of Power. So Adam never told his parents the truth as he continued to defend not only his kingdom, but the universe as well.

All of this flitted through the Sorceress's mind as quickly as they formed, weaving in and out of each other as dreams were wont to do. But there was something else, glimpses of another place. Flashes of bright colors and exotic plants appeared and disappeared before they really registered, leaving the dream Sorceress confused. She had never dreamed of other places in such detail and clarity before. The images began to spin faster and faster, blurring together and making her head turn. An energy began to pulse an erratic beat around the woman as she tossed and turned in her bed. The power burst in a crescendo of pink magic, startling the Sorceress awake.

"What does it mean?" The hawk woman asked herself before looking around, feeling another sizzle of magic in the air. She stood, pushing aside her bedding, not knowing why she felt compelled to find the source of the alien energy she felt tingling along her skin.

Dressed in a pink nightdress and wearing her customary headdress, the woman wandered the empty halls of the ancient Castle that fueled her powers. Unaware of the cold stones against her bare feet she was drawn on as if under a spell, needing to find what had disturbed her sleep. Entering the Gate Hall, she saw a pink glow begin to emerge from the eerie darkness that she had come to know. The Gate Hall housed all the dimensional doorways that led to other worlds, and a new door hadn't been added or opened in centuries, well before the present Sorceress's time.

"What?" The woman stopped before an unused door near the end of the eternally long corridor. The door was embellished with beautifully wrought figures that seemed to be floating about each other. A sword hung suspended in a haze of pink magic, the blade vibrating with the power within the enchanted metal. As if sensing that the Sorceress had arrived, a blast of power shot towards the two doors, opening them wide and revealing a dimensional gate that shimmered with golden light. The power around the sword dissipated and it fell to the ground with a loud clang, startling the woman out of her trance.

Picking up the sword, she saw that it was familiar to her. Suddenly her dreams made sense to her, and she knew that things were about to change. The only thing that she didn't know was how the future events would play out.

"After all these years, it is finally time."


	2. Etheria Revealed

**For the Honor of Love**

_This is an alternate reality version of He-Man and She-Ra's full length movie, The Secret of the Sword. It is also my take on how the story should be more in tune with the theme song. Nothing is mine except parts of the plot; I make no profit from this story._

* * *

With a bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other, Prince Adam of Eternia was busily mixing up a batch of his world famous spice bread. Normally a virile man of Eternia would not be proud of such soft skills, but having been raised differently also shaped his personality to be different than most Eternian men. He was a half-breed, the offspring of two different peoples. While his father, Randor was Eternian, his mother Marlena was a Terran, or Earthling. He had been raised with both ideals of the cultures and was well versed in them both. On his mother's home planet, it wasn't seen as weak if a strong man could cook, whereas on Eternia, only men who could do nothing else were designated as cooks, despite his mother trying to change the crèche system.

"Are you done yet Adam?" The voice issued from a large tiger whose fur was a deep emerald green with golden orange stripes, sort of an inverted color version of Earth's tigers. One would think that a strong voice would come from such an animal, but the cat's voice was musical and hesitant.

"Patience, Cringer." Adam shook his blonde head at the antics of his pet. The prince never would have imagined that someone with the voice and attitude of Cringer would have the alternate personality of the fearless and stubborn Battle-Cat, He-Man's transportation and side-kick. _Who would have thought that I would be He-Man?_ Adam asked himself. _After all, everyone thinks I'm a spoiled dimwit._

"But Adam, I'm hungry now." The cat had his chin resting on the table beside the prince, eyes glued to the bowl. They stood in the kitchens of the Eternian palace, the domain of Chef Allan who graciously let the prince dabble in culinary pursuits anytime he felt like it.

Adam was about to remind Cringer that patience was a good thing when a door opened in his mind and a voice whispered,

"_Adam, Adam!"_ Cringer's voice nearly drowned out the other voice.

"Sshh." Adam put the bowl down and began to concentrate. "The Sorceress is speaking to me telepathically."

"_You must come to Castle Greyskull immediately. There's something very important I have to tell you."_ She sounded upset, and that worried Adam. The Sorceress was known for being unable to be surprised or shaken by anything. It must be something devastating to have worried her so.

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_No, but you must come quickly."_

"_I'll be there as soon as possible."_ Adam turned to Cringer. "Sorry pal, but the Sorceress needs us. Lunch will have to wait."

* * *

Once at the castle Adam spoke the ancient word that opened the chained gate, allowing them entrance. As soon as they had entered the structure, the gate clanged shut behind them, re-barring itself from any who tried to enter the building without permission. The stones that made up Greyskull were made of indigenous rock from the wastelands, grey with a green overtone, a material that had been mined out centuries before the present.

Cringer's claws and Adam's boots beat out an eerie rhythm as they made their way to the throne room where the Sorceress held her counsel. Even though Adam knew that not only were the Sorceress and Greyskull were benevolent, Adam always felt slightly uncomfortable coming to the castle the powered his other identity, He-Man.

The Sorceress was waiting for them, dressed in full regalia. She wore her ceremonial headdress as well a costume of hawk feathers. The body of her outfit was white, with a cape of feathers making imitating the wings of her hawk counterpart. The inside of the feathers were a royal blue while the outside were a blood red in color. Oddly, the colors were symbolic of the planetary colors of Eternia.

"It is good that you are here, my Prince." She greeted him, standing from her seat.

"You sounded upset, is something wrong?" Adam laid his hand on Cringer's head, lightly scratching the tiger's ears.

"I am not sure." She motioned for them to follow her through the halls, leading them to the newly opened door. "Last night, this door and gate opened. No new portals have been opened in centuries, and I am greatly worried as to why it has appeared."

Adam studied the gate, as well as the doors that were on either side of the golden shimmer. The doors were decorated with many animals as well as plants that were exotic in origin. While the subject was benign enough, the way that they were rendered, however, was not. Deeply grooved and deformed, the images evoked a sense of things that were beautiful had become warped and twisted beyond redemption. A shudder slid down He-Man's civilian form.

"Well if it's a gate, then where does it lead?" Adam asked, knowing that he already knew her answer.

"That I cannot say, but I feel as if there is something of great importance on the other side." Sorceress sighed. "Hold out your hands."

Adam did as she instructed, wondering what was going on, when after wiggling her fingers, a sword appeared in his hands. Surprised, he looked closely at the sword. It was a near twin to his own Sword of Power, except for a rainbow like stone set into the neck of the blade. Kystral was what the stone was called on Etheria, but on Earth, according to Marlena, the stone would be a White Opal. The light from the gate flashed off the smooth surface of the stone, breaking into every color of the spectrum that glowed as if they were lit from within.

"Except for this jewel, the sword is exactly like mine." Adam looked back to the magical woman, seeing a flash of something bright in her eyes.

"This is the Sword of Protection, and it is meant for someone with a special destiny like you. I think this person is on the other side, but I cannot tell you who to begin to search for. This sword will guide you." The Sorceress stated. "It is imperative that you find this person."

"Of course Sorceress." Adam slid the new sword into the scabbard that was strapped to his back, the two twin swords fitting snugly together. "Ready for an adventure Cringer?"

"An adventure? I haven't even has lunch yet." The big cat complained halfheartedly. Adam knew that while the cat was easily startled and frightened in his civilian form, he enjoyed being able to have adventures.

"Enter the gate now Prince Adam, and good luck." The Sorceress swept an arm out indicating the gate beyond the doors.

* * *

The world beyond was something breathtaking. Whereas Eternia was colorful in earthen tones, this planet was vibrant with blues and purples everywhere. There were flashes of pink and yellow as well, all of it near blinding in its intensity. The sky was also bluer than anything Adam had ever seen, and he'd been on many other worlds in the universe. Overall the area where the gate had dumped him seemed to be safe and comforting, but Adam knew that things could change in an instant and he shouldn't let his guard down.

"Nice place." Adam murmured, looking around absently.

"I wonder if there's anything to eat around here." Trust Cringer to be worried about his stomach.

"Let's try that village over there." Adam led the way to a small but lively village situated at the edge of the forest. It looked near rustic in appearance until one noticed that there were electronic signs hanging over the shops, lighting up from within. At the center of town there was an inn with the downstairs portion being a pub for people to eat in. They made their way inside, making all the music and conversation stop. Apparently they didn't get visitors very often.

"Welcome stranger, can I get you anything to eat?" The man who seemed to be the proprietor spoke up, from the bar, a towel flung over his shoulder.

"Yeah; how about some fish." Cringer spoke up. Every eye looked at the large cat in astonishment; they also looked upon Adam apprehensively.

The owner led them to an empty table before serving up a platter of fish and several legs of chicken. As Adam ate he could feel the eyes of every person in the pub digging into the back of his skull. It was a feeling he was familiar with, considering that as a prince he was gawked at all the time. But this time the feeling had a tinge of hostility and fear to it, making Adam uncomfortable. A sudden commotion drew his attention toward the center of the dining area where three men clad in evil looking armour had just evicted several citizens from a table. One of the men then shot at the harpist that sat on a slightly raised dais off to the side of the main floor, shredding the strings of his instrument.

"You fiend!" The man raged, causing the men to come to their feet. Hastily the musician tried apologizing, but the leader of the armour clad men grabbed the player by the throat.

"Do you know what I am going to do to you?"

"You could try apologizing." Adam had had enough of the knights bullying and decided to take it upon himself to stop them. It was refreshing to be able and speak his mind without having to fear that someone might figure out that there was more to Adam than meets the eye and discern his likeness to He-Man. The knight holding the musician threw the smaller man aside and came after Adam, who was able to hold his own against the taller, bulkier man.

Another man entered the fray, dressed strangely and armed only with a bow. He seemed to be on Adam's side as the crowed quickly dissolved into nothing more than a typical barroom brawl. The stranger fought alongside Adam, and once the three knights were down for the count, he introduced himself.

"My name's Bow." The man had chestnut hair that was cropped close to the skull and wore bright blue tights. Over his chest was a triangular plate of armour with a heart in the middle. Over this all he wore a short red cape. "That was some nice fighting; are you a stranger here?"

"Yes." Adam replied sensing Cringer come up beside him from where he had hidden under a nearby table. "We are, and we need a place to stay for the night."

"Well, you'll want to come with me." Bow clasped a had on Adam's shoulder as a strange, big eared, bat-like creature settled on his shoulder. "We'll head for the Whispering Woods at once."


	3. Woman in Red

**For the Honor of Love**

_This is an alternate reality version of He-Man and She-Ra's full length movie, The Secret of the Sword. It is also my take on how the story should be more in tune with the theme song. Nothing is mine except parts of the plot; I make no profit from this story._

* * *

Adam sat behind Bow on his horse, Arrow as he led them deeper into the multicolored forest. Cringer and the creature known as Cowl followed behind.

"Who were those men?" Adam asked, having had a strange feeling of deja-vu when he first saw them. It was like a memory from a very old dream, a dream he hasn't dreamed in a very long time.

"Horde troopers." Bow replied. "They work for the evil Horde and their leader on this planet, Hordak. A little over twenty years ago they came, a massive wave of men and machines like we on Etheria had never seen before. They enslaved our people to work the Trillium mines, the fuel for all out mechanics and homes. The ones who weren't captured at first escaped into the forests and wild areas on our world. Etheria isn't very large, so many of the refugees were later captured and either tortured and put into service or killed. Very few of us remain, and we are the children of those who initially escaped."

"So you have been fighting a war for two decades?" Adam asked, knowing full well the toll of war, having fought in many on other worlds as He-Man. Even on Eternia there were battles to be waged and won.

"No, for the most part our parents hid from Hordak." Bow's voice was hard and bitter. "My generation decided to take a stand. But as of yet, there has not really been a true battle, merely skirmishes on each side."

"Sounds like a bad time for me to be here." Adam mused. It would be hard enough to find a person in peace time when you didn't know their name or face, but during war time? It would be near impossible. Fortunately Adam excelled at the impossible.

"Why are you here?" Cowl asked flapping his ears eagerly in order to catch up to them. He looked like a mix of squirrel and owl with a little bit of bat thrown in.

"I'm from another planet, Eternia." Adam had to tell the tale carefully. No one could learn the truth, even if he was no where near home. "I was sent on a mission by our spiritual leader, The Sorceress of Greyskull to find someone. She told me little other than one of the swords I carry will lead me to this person."

"No name, no face?"

"No. She seemed to think that between the sword and destiny, I'll find this person." Adam was caught off guard when a small green humanoid creature popped out of a bush right in front of Cringer, making him leap into the closest tree. It was dressed in what looked to be sewn together leaves with a leaf cap on its head.

"Sprag, you ninny. It's us." Cowl scolded the little creature.

"S-sorry Cowl." The thing said in a squeaky voice. "Thought you were Horde troopers."

Cowl told the creature, identified as a twigget, to run on and tell someone by the name of Glimmer that they were approaching the camp, and to not raise the alarm. The creature apologized to Cringer before disappearing into the brush. Adam merely shook his head, realizing that the creatures on this Etheria would be some of the strangest that he had ever encountered. For another ten minutes or so they ride on before breaking into a clearing that sheltered several crude tents; even the nicest of the tents were worn in places, giving credence to the fact that the people in the camp moved often. Bow led Adam and Cringer to the largest tent that stood at the center of the camp.

"Glimmer, I've found some new recruits." Bow pushed back the flap of the tent so they could enter, revealing a slim woman with bright pink hair. She wore an outfit made of alternating blue and purple leather sewn together in s strange pattern. Her eyes were big and blue, wide in surprise at the sight of Adam and Cringer.

"Bow!? Where did you find them?" Her voice was high pitched and slightly scratchy, lightly grating on Adam's already raw nerves.

"The village of Thaymor. He helped me teach some Horde Troopers a lesson." Bow replied smugly. He struck the Eternian as the boastful type, a man who let his mouth and temperament get him into trouble. Normally Adam would not have the time of day for such a person, but this was not a normal situation.

"Madams comin'! Madams comin'!" A voice called from outside the tent, startling them all.

"Madam? Come on!" Glimmer ran out of the tent with Bow close behind. Adam followed at a more sedate pace, not wanting to get really worked up over something or someone that he had never met before. Even if they seemed important to the locals.

Joining the group he saw a plump little twigget witch sitting on the ground and her broom, that was alive, staggering around crazily. She wore a mix of red and black with a shock of white hair that peeked out from under an over large hat.

"We really must work on these landings Broom." The witch sighed as she stood. "Now there was something important I had to tell you, now what was it?"

Her broom poked her in the arm and whispered something in her ear, apparently reminding her of what she needed to tell them.

"Oh, yes. The Horde had placed the entire village of Thaymor under arrest, and are demanding that the rebels give themselves up."

Well, it turned out that even when Adam was on a covert mission, he couldn't help but stir up trouble. Even if that trouble consisted of helping innocent people out of a situation of oppression that they were suffering under and were unable to remove themselves from their enslavement. Cringer butted his head against Adam's hand, ready for battle. He laid a steadying hand on the tiger's head.

"We can't just give ourselves up." Bow complained. "There had to be a way to free the villagers without handing ourselves over to the Horde."

"But they have a Force Commander and four of their worst villains in the village." Madame shook her head. "I'm afraid there is no way, no."

"Now hold on." Adam spoke up. "I have a friend who might be able to help. I'll need to see if I can contact him, but if I can he'll be a big help."

"Well, if we're going to be the Great Rebellion; I guess we've got to start somewhere." Glimmer sighed. The rebels within the camp raised a cry, of support as everyone scrambled to take up arms. Adam and Cringer slipped away in the commotion, finding a suitable place to hide as Adam transformed them.

Adam drew his sword and pointed it towards the sky, calling out,

"By the power of Greyskull!"

Light flooded the small clearing that Adam had found, wrapping around man and cat. Once the light faded and the power receded, He-Man and Battle Cat stood in the clearing. Around them the forest was quiet, awed by the display of alien power. Battle Cat roared happily, ready to fight. He-Man vaulted onto Cat's back into the saddle that appeared as part of his armor before urging him to race on toward the village. He-Man's outfit was little more than a furred kilt that covered his private regions and boots with furred lining that reached halfway up his calves. He also had a baldric across his chest, holding his scabbard secure. In his scabbard were his Sword of Power and the Sword of Protection.

* * *

Once they reached the village, most of the rebels had been subdued and loaded onto the slave transport that waited just past the village in an open area large enough to hold the hover ship. Bow and Glimmer were unconscious on the ground with four creatures. Two were female, one was what He-Man would call a cat woman, a race he had encountered only once before since they were a solitary lot and liked to keep to themselves. The other woman was something entirely different; she looked like a scorpion had mated with a human and spat out the woman. There was also a frog like creature with suckers for hands, and a weird bug looking monstrosity with big eyes and point ears.

He-Man jumped right into the fray, swinging his sword and using his fists against Horde Troopers before having to defend himself against the creatures. The bug creature and the scorpion woman were the toughest of the lot. During the fight the Sword o f Power had been knocked from his grasp, but Battle Cat pounced on the sword. He had just subdued the Horde villains when he was struck in the back by a laser blast. He-Man felt a stinging, burning sensation in his lower back as he turned to face his newest opponent. He pulled the Sword of Protection from it's sheath, Battle Cat protecting the Sword of Power. Gritting his teeth he pushed back the pain, using sheer will to overcome the physical, mentally preparing to face another villain. And yet, he saw something he wasn't expecting.

A tall, slim woman held the device that had shot He-Man. Her sunshine blonde hair hung to her shoulder blades, falling in thick waves that tempted He-Man to reach out and run his fingers through it's silk. Her eyes were finely shaped and such a deep blue that they were almost a rich purple, fringed with thick black lashes. Her skin was a healthy ivory without blemish. She wore a jumpsuit of fine red and white leather and red leather high heel boots added another few inches to her height. He-Man felt as if he had been sucker punched. The air froze in his lungs and his mind stilled, locked on the woman before him. Then she spoke in a voice as smoky as dusk, but as light as a bell.

"Who are you stranger?" Her eyes narrowed and she gripped her weapon tighter. He-Man reacted, knocking the device from her hands. She gasped, turning and running from him quicker than he thought possible in such shoes. He followed her, unable to resist her pull. She had taken refuge in a blacksmiths shop, sword in hand.

"Again; who are you and why are you helping the rebels?" Metal stuck metal, and the woman's sword broke easily.

"That's enough." He-Man said firmly, still somewhat shaken by his reaction to her. "That's no way for a young woman to act."

"Is that so?" Her face contorted into an evil grin and pain bloomed again in He-Man, knocking him unconscious.


	4. Conversing with the Enemy

**For the Honor of Love**

_This is an alternate reality version of He-Man and She-Ra's full length movie, The Secret of the Sword. It is also my take on how the story should be more in tune with the theme song. Nothing is mine except parts of the plot; I make no profit from this story._

* * *

When He-Man came to he was aching all over. He felt worse then he did when he let Teela wipe the floor with him during practice. He reached up to rub his head when his arm was jerked back down, restrained by glowing chains. This made He-Man mad, and he began pulling with all his strength, hoping to rip the shackles from their moorings. Even his ankles were bound. Gritting his teeth He-Man began to struggle, burying his discomfort under his determination. Adam had grown used to pain and dealing with it over the past six years as He-Man. No matter how he pulled, he couldn't free himself.

"Save your strength stranger." A light voice pulled He-Man from his concentration. The woman in red from the village approached the end of the stone platform he lay on, the Sword of Protection gripped in her hand. Her hair shone with cleanliness and health even in the dark cell, skin almost translucent. Her violet-blue eyes were staring at him coldly.

"That force field is programmed to resist even your strength."

"You?" He-Man was awed by how strongly he was drawn to the woman on a physical level. "Who are you?"

"I'm Adora. Force Captain Adora." She nodded slightly, showing that she did indeed have manners, which was rare in villains. Her attention then turned to the long sword she had a death grip on, her knuckles white. "And you are?

"He-Man." He bit out, uncomfortable. The desire to rip off his chains and lock himself away with her in a secluded place clawed at him, driving him mad with desire.

"This sword you carry interests me, He-Man." She spoke as if in a daze to herself, becoming introverted. "It feels as if it were made just for me."

"I thought it was." Especially when he had glimpsed Adora's face in the stone of the sword. "I was to give that to someone who served goodness and light, but you, you serve the forces of evil."

Shock and disbelief flew across Adora's face, here eyes growing big in her face.

"Evil!?" She shook her head. "You are the one who serves evil, Rebel. I serve the rightful rulers of Etheria."

He-Man could see that she truly believed in what she said. She was sincerely honest in her rely and reaction that He-Man wondered if Adora knew the real truth.

"You can't mean that." He-Man spoke firmly, hoping he could instill the truth in her, to make her doubt everything she had been taught. "The Horde is vile, cruel and corrupt. If you doubt me, visit the villages, talk to the people, and see for yourself how the Horde rules Etheria."

"I've spent most of my life training in the Fright Zone." Adora's expression iced over as she shrugged her shoulders, but He-Man could still sense a glimmer of doubt. "There has been little time to see the rest of Etheria."

"The do it now," He urged. "Or are you afraid of what you might find?"

"I'm afraid of nothing." She turned and walked away, drawing He-Man's eyes to her butt and legs, the ache becoming even keener.

"Damn." Throwing off his lusts he once again turned his attention to his bonds.

He had been struggling for what seemed like eternity against the alien metal when he heard voices in the corridor. His senses buzzed as Battle Cat neared, their link awakening. So, the _Great Rebellion_ had come to free him. But, no; it was Glimmer, Bow, Madame Razz, Broom, Cowl and Battle Cat. Battle Cat, seeing his master and friend chained, roared madly and leapt toward the platform as another door opened.

"Cat, look out!"

But it was too late; a freezing cold cloud enveloped the tiger mere inches from He-Man, paralyzing the feline in his tracks. Hordak, Shadow Weaver and a squadron of troopers stood in the open portal. The witch raised her hands, a grey fog surrounding the others, also stopping them. He-Man saw red, blood red.

"What have you done to them?"

"They are merely paralyzed for a time." Hordak snorted as he lumbered closer to He-Man, evil oozing from him in slimy waves, making He-Man's stomach lurch.

"Better to ask what I'll do to you if you do not tell me why you have come to Etheria."

"Worse men than you have failed to get me to talk. What makes you think you can?" He-Man spoke the truth, but also knew that he was bluffing, stalling for time.

"Put them in a cell, an uncomfortable one." Hordak growled. "And you had better learn to talk, or your friends will suffer."

He-Man remained silent as the rebels were carried away and the Horde left, trying to calm his anger. He knew that Hordak wanted a reaction from him, and he refused to give the cyborg the satisfaction. Once again he began fighting his bonds, praying that they would weaken just enough for him to break free. He could feel his skin chafing and ripping, blood trickling past the shackles.

"M-might I-I be of some assistance?" Cowl asked from the shadowy rafters, big eyes bright as he fluttered down to land on He-Man's chest. He was small enough to escape the notice of the Horde, and therefore He-Man's freedom.

"Can you get me free?" He-Man jerked his chin towards a console on the other side of the room. "Over there are the controls." Cowl nodded.

"Give me a moment." Flapping his ears, he lifted up and drifted over to the computer console, studying the blinking lights. He poked several with nothing happening when suddenly he flapped his ears excitedly and punched another. The force field disappeared and the manacles fell off.

"Well done." He-Man jumped up, picking up the Sword of Power from where it had slipped silently out from under Battle Cat's saddle, seeking its wielder. "Now let's move."


	5. Adora's Delima

**For the Honor of Love**

_This is an alternate reality version of He-Man and She-Ra's full length movie, The Secret of the Sword. It is also my take on how the story should be more in tune with the theme song. Nothing is mine except parts of the plot; I make no profit from this story._

_

* * *

"Why don't you see for yourself how the Horde rules Etheria."_

He-Man's voice echoed inside Adora's head as she awaited the arrival of Hordak and Shadow Weaver. She was to wait in the control room of the Beast Island jail until they arrived and report her findings to them. As a force captain, they were the only two people that she had to report to, due to the status that Hordak himself had bestowed upon her. It was a great honor, one that she was proud to carry on her shoulders, to prove her worth as one without powers in a world full of people with special powers and skills.

Adora had spent most of her life training in the Fright Zone to hone her body into a deadly weapon to compensate for her lack of magical affinities. She learned how to read people and to sniff out a lie. Everything that was possible to give her an edge against those who wielded magic or could manipulate the mystical energies that swirled around them.

She despised not having a mystical background and pushed herself several times to a near breaking point to become the woman she was now. All of the others who trained with her couldn't understand why Hordak's favorite was pushing herself so hard when, as the favored one, all she had to do was snap her fingers and she would have anything she wanted. Adora's nature was to fight, to win, not simply lie back and take what was offered. Hordac had taught those instincts to her at a very young age, he and Shadow Weaver having raised her as their own.

But the strangers' words had begun to eat at her, making her doubt everything that she believed in. He had said that the Horde was evil, but Adora had never seen any evidence that the Horde was bad. They provided her with everything, gave her love and taught her everything that she knew. Hordak and Shadow Weaver, and in a way, the others were her family, her home.

Then she remembered the dreams that she would have every year or so. Dreams of a red headed woman with bright blue-green eyes and a sandy haired man with sparkling blue eyes and a wide smile haunted her through the years, making her long for something that she couldn't identify. It was an ache, an emptiness deep inside. Tears began to build in her eyes as the door to the control room slid open, jerking her out of her musings.

"I am proud of you, my child." Shadow Weaver glided over to her, floating several inches off the ground. Her eyes glowed in a way that reminded Adora of her trypaz crystal that stood on her dresser in her room, glowing a golden green day and night. Adora had always thought the color was so warm and loving, but seeing the expression in the witch's glowing orbs, Adora couldn't help feeling a niggling doubt in the back of her mind.

"So am I Adora." Hordak snorted in his usual way that always seemed to grate on her nerves. "You've done well."

"Thank you, Mighty One." Adora instilled a false sense of appreciation and loyalty into her voice and attitude, craving an escape to think things through. "May I return to the Fright Zone now?"

Once she was dismissed, Adora made her way to the stables, He-Man's voice swirling through her mind. His face teased her as well; he was impressive in a raw and wholly appealing way. He was incredibly masculine and handsome. Just looking upon him had stirred something inside her that was similar to what she felt when she thought of her dreams, but it was a keener sense of loss, a feeling that nearly crippled her. His eyes were a deep blue-green, their shade as unusual as her own. His voice was deep and gentle when he spoke, it's tone having traced tingles down her spine. His hair was sandy and he wore it long, though not as long as her own golden locks, making her want to play with his hair, running her fingers through it. The muscles that rippled down his arms and legs as well as across his chest had made Adora feel surprisingly feminine and delicate, even though she was anything but.

In the stables, Adora pulled on the cloak she kept in her saddlebags, covering her from neck to boot-tip, hiding her identity from the people. She could do this because she had never been out among the people before, so no one knew what Force Captain Adora really looked like. Spirit, her stallion, bucked his head and whinnied in greeting. He stood out like a beacon among the other horses used by the Horde. He was a pure, pristine white with chocolate colored mane and tail compared to the dun and black horses kept in the stables of the Horde.

When Adora had turned sixteen, Hordak and Shadow Weaver had taken her to the western plains and let her choose her own wild mustang, because she had told them that their horses were too boring for her. They watched as Adora charmed the leader of the herd with her gentleness, moving through the velvet noses and swishing tails before coming to a stop before the youngest male, barely three years old. His bright eyes sparked with intelligence and his proud form spoke of raw power that was leashed. Adora knew that Spirit, as she named him in that moment, had been hers all along, he had simply bided his time for her to come and claim him as her own. Even then, she knew that she really didn't _own_ him, but it was a partnership, a family.

After saddling Spirit and getting one of the Hordes men to open the gates Adora made her way to the mainland, to prove to herself that He-Man was wrong. The people that she had come to think of as family couldn't be the evil entity that the stranger knew. They had loved and nurtured Adora from infancy, providing for her and loving her. The Horde was her family, and she would stand up for them, no matter what.

* * *

Adora was silent as she watched a Horde trooper shove an old man into a pond after he had begged for a simple drink of water. The request wasn't unreasonable, and yet the Horde trooper acted callously, jeering at the feeble man as he struggled to stand in the mud that covered the bottom of the pond. She knew that the cyborgs weren't know for their cuddly nature, but she had never seen one act so cruelly before. Praying that the voice in her head was wrong, Adora moved on, heart hurting and head spinning with doubts.

Hordak had always been gruff and standoffish, and to Adora, that was his nature. But what if he was like that for a reason? What is he really was someone that didn't deserve her loyalty and respect? Was Shadow Weaver simply a sorceress with a flair for the gothic, or was she really an evil witch behind her cowl? Adora couldn't remember ever having seen the woman's face, and the red robed woman had been Adora's primary caregiver throughout her life. These doubts and questions swirled through the blonde woman's head as she ventured further.

Upon reaching the plateaus in which the grains were grown, Adora stumbled upon the one thing that would change her mind about her 'family'. There was a crowd gathered just beyond the tree line of the Whispering Woods, focused on a small cottage near the edge of the village that bordered the forest.

"What's going on here?" She asked a middle aged gentleman who stood towards the back of the crowd. Just then, one of the Horde's jet fighters crested the horizon, headed in their direction.

"One of the master stone masons complained that the Horde's taxes were too high, and a Horde trooper overheard him." The man sounded weary and broken down, as if his spirit had been crushed beyond repair. "Now they'll destroy his home, giving him one less thing he has to pay taxes on."

The jet hovered over the cottage for a moment, taking aim. Adora flinched as the blood red laser shot from the gun just below the nose of the craft, turning a once loved home into nothing more than a pile of ash that was blown away on the strong breeze. The jet turned and returned to the Fright Zone as the people dispersed. Only a man, woman and little girl remained. The child clung to her father's hand and a small stuffed horse, watching as her mother collapsed to her knees before the scorch mark, weeping. The father had his jaw clenched against the anguish, eyes hard, and Adora knew that the Rebellion had just recruited another member. But it was the child that hurt the most.

"Daddy?" Her voice wobbled and she hugged her toy tighter. "Why did the Horde do that to our house?" She was so innocent, so pure. She didn't understand the evils of the world she lived in. Like Adora. Something inside Adora shifted, breaking with a heart-wrenching pain.

"Oh, baby." The father knelt and touched the child's shining golden blonde hair. "The Horde is evil. They don't know goodness or love. All they know is pain and hate. We will be okay, I promise." The father hugged her close, and Adora could watch no more, tears streaming down her face.

She now knew the truth. She did serve evil, just like He-Man had said. She helped destroy people's lives, to inflict pain, and even kill, all the while thinking that she was serving the force of good. She had been deceived. Adora wept silently as Spirit took her back to the Fright Zone. Everything that she knew was a lie. Was Adora even her name? Adora knew she had to confront Hordak and Shadow Weaver with what she had learned, wanting to force them to tell her the truth.

And yet, she didn't want to know. She didn't want to know that everything that had been a staple in her life had been a farce. She shied away from the guilt that flooded her at the knowledge that she was one of the people who had cause the people of Etheria to suffer and perish. All Adora wanted to do was run far away from the pain, but she knew that she couldn't; she had to stand you and fight, not only for herself, but for the people that she had wronged.


	6. Escape and Confrontation

**For the Honor of Love**

_This is an alternate reality version of He-Man and She-Ra's full length movie, The Secret of the Sword. It is also my take on how the story should be more in tune with the theme song. Nothing is mine except parts of the plot; I make no profit from this story._

_

* * *

_He-Man thundered down the endless corridors that ran through the complex, trusting his senses and his connection to Battle Cat. Cowl struggled to keep up, but never once voiced a complaint or request that he slow down, ears flapping madly. The Sword of Power was gripped tightly in one fist, the desire to break skulls pounding through him. He was only glad that Hordac had been cocky enough to leave the sword in the same room that he was imprisoned in, thinking that there was no way he could escape. 

"A-are you sure this is the right way?" Cowl asked after what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes.

"Yes, my little friend, I can fell Battle Cat is near and with the rest of our friends." He-Man sheathed his sword as voices floated around the corner.

"Some rescue this turned out to be." Bow sighed. _Actually,_ He-Man thought, _this has been one of the worst attempts I have ever seen._

"Ready to go?" He asked surveying the horn like bars piercing the round doorway to the cell, covering his real thoughts.

"He-Man!" Glimmer's voice could shred glass. "You're free!?"

"Yeah." He suppressed a cringe. "Let's get out of here." Balling up his fists, he crashed through the bars, finding out that they were rock instead of metal, and therefore easier to break. The others streamed though the opened portal, Battle Cat butting his head against He-Man's hand.

"This way, I think I saw hangers when we were coming in." Bow pointed to the left before heading off at a sprint. The others followed without question, with He-Man falling behind. He wondered how he could have paired up with a group of misfits that were no more dangerous than a bunch of bumbling children.

On their way to the hanger, several Horde troopers intercepted them. He-Man used his strength to battle them to the ground, incapacitating them quickly and smoothly, but most importantly he did all of this silently. Or, it would have been silent if Madame Razz and Glimmer had kept their voices down and their mouths shut. But no, they had to yell and screech at every little thing, alerting everyone in the prison to their location. He-Man schooled his features to betray none of his thoughts as they continued on. He knew that not everyone was born a fighter or was destined to fight, and he knew that rebellion and change started small with the most unlikely people, so he tried to cut the Etherian Rebellion some slack.

"You know, for the first time, I'm beginning to think we actually have a chance." Cowl fluttered along behind them as they made their way to the landing pads, only to encounter more trouble.

A battle tank stood between them and the only flier on the pad, gun aimed directly at them. Fed up and ready to resume his quest, He-Man strode over to the tank, dodging the fire with ease and balling up his fists, did a one-two punch, lifting the machine into the air. The hunk of metal flew for several feet, crashing into the base of the far tower, fracturing the stone surface. Feeling a pleasant stinging on his knuckles, He-Man glanced around, an idea forming in his mind.

"He-Man, come on!" Glimmer called from the flier as it hovered just beyond the landing pad.

"Hold on, there's one last thing I need to do."

The landing pad was manned by two towers, and one was already seriously damaged from the tank having slammed into it, making it impassable. He-Man ran to the tower that they had just escaped through, about to do some major damage. Rubbing his hands to warm and dry them, He-Man placed his hands palm flat on the base stone and began to push. He could feel the muscles bulging in his arms, back and legs from the force of applying all his strength, the force a burning sensation as it flowed through him. The stone gave way a fraction of an inch, but it was all he needed. Gathering himself He-Man gave one last shove and sent the tower crumbling onto the equipment below.

"You're incredible." Glimmer breathed as He-Man boarded the aircraft, muscles jerking in response to the demand he had just placed on them. He-Man was eager to get back and resume his quest to find whoever it was the Sorceress had sent him to Etheria to find. Adora, the Force Captain's face flashed behind his eyes and a shiver ran down his spine before disappearing.

* * *

Now was them time for answers. Adora strode through the halls of the Fright Zone, intent on demanding the truth from Hordak and Shadow Weaver. In her hand was the sword that she had taken from He-Man, the naked blade glinting in the dull red lighting. For the first time in a long time Adora felt right, as if something had been missing and was slowly being returned to her. She knew that she wasn't whole, but she was on her way to becoming who she really was. Taking the lift into Hordak's throne room Adora steeled herself for whatever she was about to uncover.

"Hordak."

"Adora," he snorted. "Where have you been?"

"I have been touring the country, seeing how we rule Etheria." Adora felt cold inside, a welcome numbness to the confusion of earlier. She was on a mission and she would be damned if she let anything stand in her way.

"What have you discovered?" Hordak glanced a Shadow Weaver, the move somehow uncharacteristic of the cyborg.

"You have lied to me, the both of you." Pain and anger radiated in her tone. "The Horde is cruel, evil and unjust. The people hate us, and with good reason."

Shadow Weaver leaned over and whispered something into Hordak's ear, her evil eyes trained on the young woman in red. Hordac shifted his attention away from Adora momentarily, seeming to dismiss her presence as if she were nothing more than a bug. Adora tightened her grip on the strange sword, feeling the time to use it was drawing closer. Shadow Weaver disappeared in a puff of red black smoke to appear in front of Adora. Adora trained the tip of the blade on the witch's throat.

"Stay away from me." Adora backed up a step. "I don't know why I've never known the truth, but now that I have –"

"Surely you would not harm me Adora." Shadow Weaver spoke in what could be considered a mockery of a soft and gentle voice. "Am I not like a mother to you?"

Adora paused, confused, and Shadow Weaver jumped on the weakness. The witch moved her knarled hand in a circle, black smoke rising from her fingertips. Adora fought the pull of the dark magic that was trying to suck her under. It was a sleeping spell that could knock a person out for hours, if not days. Adora knew that it would be dangerous to give in, to give up. She struggled with all her might, her years of training helping her hold out, but in the end the witch was stronger and as Adora gave in to the darkness, something inside her was screaming,

'_NO! Don't give in; if you do all is in jeopardy. Fight!'_

Adora plummeted into the void, never knowing that another spell was being woven around her mind.


	7. Journey Continued

**For the Honor of Love**

_This is an alternate reality version of He-Man and She-Ra's full length movie, The Secret of the Sword. It is also my take on how the story should be more in tune with the theme song. Nothing is mine except parts of the plot; I make no profit from this story._

* * *

"_First this He-Man shows up and then Adora turns against me."_

"_Well, remember who she really is."_

"_Yes, I have never forgotten."_

* * *

"But Adam, you can't go to the Fright Zone. Stay here in the safety of Whispering Woods." Glimmer pleaded with Adam, cornflower blue eyes huge in her delicate face. Adam wouldn't be swayed. Adora called to him in a way no one had ever before, only the Sword of Power had such a strong allure to it.

"I need to go." Adam stated firmly. "There are answers I seek and they can only be found in the Fright Zone. Cringer, stay here, a talking green tiger is a bit noticeable."

"That's okay Adam." Cringer grinned, relieved to be out of the line of fire for a time.

"You are a brave man Adam, and I salute you for plunging into that hell hole." Bow actually saluted, looking like a play actor.

Adam left shortly after, walking to the Fright Zone silently. Why was he so drawn to Adora? He had seen and bedded most every beautiful women on Eternia and some from other worlds, but he had never felt such passions before. He wanted to lay her down and plunge into her in a barbaric way, marking her as his. He also wanted inside her head, to know her every thought and emotion. He wanted to know, see, taste and have every glorious inch of her. While the drive was strongly sexual, there were also tender emotions mixed in as well, confusing the prince.

The Fright Zone was a desolate place, a vast expanse of exposed flatland between it and the edge of the forest. Anyone who tried to attack would be seen coming with plenty of time for them to be cut down, slaughtered before the black and red gates of the enemies stronghold. Vegetation had been blasted away, leaving only bare, lifeless rock that was the color of dried blood. No doubt colored from the sacrifices of the people of Etheria who tried to stop the invasion.

"How to get in." Adam mused. "I don't look much like a member of the Horde." From his perch on a small rise that was covered in brush he saw a squad of Horde troopers following a marked path through the dead zone.

"By the Power of Greyskull!" Adam transformed to hide his identity before he could infiltrate the Fight Zone. Acting quickly Adam knocked one of the men out and stripped them of their uniform. Luckily he and the man were the same size. Tucking his sword securely in behind him, Adam sprinted o join the others.

Entering was easy through one of the gates, and soon he managed to break away, seeking the thread that connected him to the other sword. He was making his way down through the levels when he spotted a familiar figure up ahead. He-Man slipped into the shadows, waiting for her. He pulled his helmet off as she approached, hoping to speak with her. He wanted to do much more, but he held back.

"Hello Adora."

"You!" She spun to face him. "How did you get in here?" Her hand went to her laser gun, but He-Man laid his hand over hers.

"You don't need that." He spoke gently, softly. She was as beautiful as he remembered, and he wanted to run his fingers through her silky hair.

"Please, listen to me a moment." Moving his hand he placed a finger against her lips, wishing he wore no gloves so he could feel their softness.

"What do you want?" Her voice was soft as well, as if she didn't want to bring attention to them.

"Adora, have you seen for yourself how the Horde rules? Have you seen the truth? Do you know now?"

"Yes, I know that you are a lying Rebel spy and you are under arrest." The brief glimpse of the woman who lay within was shrouded by a haze as she pulled her gun on him. He-Man was confused, it was as if there were two people in the same body, fighting for control and the darker one had won. But then, why did the sword respond to her?

"Good work Force Captain." Hordak appeared behind He-Man. "This rebel has been a source of annoyance for me."

"And I have no intention of stopping." He-Man tensed, sensing the battle. Sure enough, the Horde troopers that here flanking the cyborg opened fire. He-Man was trying to dodge the stun rays as well as bounce some back with the Sword of Power, and he was doing fine until, with a strange sense of deja-vu, he was hit in the back again, plunging into darkness.

* * *

Adora woke up in her bed with a raging headache, word spinning in her head.

"_First this He-Man shows up and then Adora turns against me."_

"_Well, remember who she really is."_

"_Yes, I have never forgotten."_

Adora didn't know what it meant or why Hordak and Shadow Weaver were in her dreams, but she refused to let it bother her. Getting up it was business as usual for her, being at her masters' beck and call. Hordak had called a meeting on one of the tower rooftops on the eastern side of the Fright Zone, going on and on about his latest machine. Adora, however, was looking out over the Whispering Woods, marveling at how rich and vibrant the colors were compared to the Fright Zones' harsh red and black.

"This is the MagnaBeam Transporter." Hordak gushed. He then pointed out a ruined battle tank and told them to watch. A beam of white light issued forth from the prong shaped head of the evil machine to surround the pile of metal, and the tank dissolved within the light.

"Where did it go?" Adora asked, a shiver racing down her spine. She didn't know why, but the sight of something that massive disappearing into thin air worried her.

"Watch the view screen."

The screen showed a canyon of black rock with mist swirling within it. The tank materialized over the mist before plummeting down, being swallowed by the dark haze.

"You sent it to the Valley of the Lost." Shadow Weaver hissed, her voice smug and amused.

"No one had ever returned from the Valley of the Lost." Hordak snorted. "One the MagnaBeam is fully charged I will send the whole of the Whispering Woods to the Valley of the Lost, along with the Rebels."

Send all that beauty to the depths of darkness and despair along with anyone and anything that lived within it? Adora was unsure of this plan, but years of training kept her thoughts to herself.

She was also confused; never before had she questioned Hordak's plans, not even to herself. She shook herself, telling herself that it was a side effect of the headache she had woken up with. Hordak transported them to the basement a.k.a. Plunder Room, where there was a glass box set up in the center of the barren room.

"This is where the power source for the MagnaBeam is housed. It uses the energy of will power."

A pheasant was thrown into the box roughly by two Hordesman.

"The people of Etheria will never bow down to rule by force, not now, not ever."

Guilt flashed through Adora, gone as swiftly as it came, confusing her all the more. She watched as the man was sucked dry of his will before being discarded and the meeting was disbanded. Adora, still feeling off kilter decided to wander the Fright Zone and try to get herself together.

"Hello Adora."

"You!" He-Man. Turning to face him Adora was again struck by his raw sensuality. His eyes were intent on her, as if they could see right through her clothing, his lips were full and striking on such a chiseled face. She wanted those lips on hers and the rest of her body.

"How did you get in here?" She prayed her voice didn't betray her inner turmoil. Her hand went to her laser gun, but He-Man laid his hand over hers, dwarfing and engulfing it.

"You don't need that." He spoke gently, softly. His voice caressed her, lowered into an octave that spoke of steamy intercourse and tangled sheets. A shiver raced down her spine.

"Please, listen to me a moment." Moving his hand he placed a finger against her lips. Adora was strangely frozen by his gaze, knowing that she should be fighting him and calling for help, but not able to.

"What do you want?" Her voice was soft as well, confused. Why was He-Man having this effect on her? It was as if there was a part of her waking up that she had never known existed before.

"Adora, have you seen for yourself how the Horde rules? Have you seen the truth? Do you know now?"

Adora was fighting an internal battle. On the one hand, she knew that every word he spoke was the truth, but twenty-three years of engrained training was hard to overcome. The Horde was everything to her, they were her family, her home. Familiarity was more comforting than the truth.

"Yes, I know that you are a lying Rebel spy and you are under arrest."

"Good work Force Captain." Hordak appeared behind He-Man. "This rebel has been a source of annoyance for me."

"And I have no intention of stopping." He-Man was trying to dodge the stun rays as well as bounce some back with the Sword of Power. Adora watched silently, not moving until Shadow Weaver's voice broke through, telling her to stop He-Man, and on reflex fired, striking him in the middle of his back.

"Take this rebel to the Plunder Room and drain him." Hordak commanded and the Horde troopers hauled him away as Adora's world titled and crashed.

"No! Not the Plunder Room, please, you can't." The cry burst forth, ripping from her core.

"Do you have an objection, Force Captain?" Hordak waved his hand and Shadow Weaver moved forward, a black fog moving to swirl around Adora. Sanity returned as well as knowing her place.

"No objections, My Liege." Adora, dispassionate and cold spoke to the Hordesmen. "Take this rebel to the Plunder Room."


	8. Destiny Realized

**For the Honor of Love**

_This is an alternate reality version of He-Man and She-Ra's full length movie, The Secret of the Sword. It is also my take on how the story should be more in tune with the theme song. Nothing is mine except parts of the plot; I make no profit from this story._

* * *

"_Adora, Adora."_ A woman's voice called softly in the darkness, waking Adora from her sleep and her dreams of He-Man trapped in the charger, growing weaker by the second.

"What?" She sat bolt upright in bed, night having fallen over the Fight Zone.

There was a odd sense of urgency inside her, the illusion that something was wrong. She looked around her room in a detached manner, seeing barren walls and floors with only a dresser, a dressing table, door to the restroom and a laser cannon in the room. The only real decoration was her Trypaz crystals that gave off their green glow. Where were the signs that a young woman lived here? There was nothing remotely feminine in the room, save the deep purple sheets she slept on. There was no humanity, no life in the room. Another wave of urgency enveloped her, making her gasp.

"Something is wrong, something strange is happening. I don't know what it is, but I am going to find out."

* * *

Down in the Plunder Room He-Man was still being drained several hours after his capture. He was on his knees, head bowed and one hand against the glass, as if her were pleading to be let out. Adora knew that he would never beg, but his posture spoke of helplessness and hopelessness. She felt sympathy for him, and tried to fight it by telling herself that it was for the good of the Horde.

"Why do I feel so unsure?"

Adora turned to leave, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw the twin swords mounted upright in a block of stone. Moving closer the stone on the sword she had taken from He-Man flashed, a rainbow of light sparking from within its depths.

"Adora, the time has come for you to seek your destiny." A woman's face appeared in the stone, a rainbow of swirling colors behind her. On her head she wore a feathered headdress of some bird, her brown eyes kind and voice gentle.

"You must throw of the enchantments that have enslaved your mind and will to the Horde and let your heart guide you in what is right." Adora moved closer to the sword, drawn to the light and goodness shining from the woman, knowing that every word she spoke was true.

"Use this sword to guide you in your new journey, and let your first act be towards this man, who is about to be enslaved by the Horde." The woman continued. "Then use the strength within to defend the weak and helpless and defeat the evil that permeates in this world."

"A rebel warrior?" Adora was confused; why bother with one man when so many others were in worse conditions?

"He is no ordinary warrior." The woman stated. "He is He-Man, hero and champion on the side of goodness. But to you my child, he is something more," The woman finally paused, looking Adora in the eye.

"Adora, when you were a tiny baby, the Horde stole you from your parents. You never knew your mother, never knew your father, but more importantly, you never knew your soulmate."

Adora felt the truth in the woman's words as she turned her gaze to He-Man. He was her other half, that was why she was so strongly drawn to him when she had never felt this way before. Sure, she was no innocent virgin, but she had never known a man who could touch her in a way this man had with barely an handful of touches. This was the man she had been searching for, the one who called to her in the darkness and in her dreams.

"This man is you other half, and he needs your help." The woman began to fade. "For the Honor of Greyskull Adora."

"WAIT!" But the woman was gone, her words ringing in Adora's mind. "For the Honor of Greyskull?" She repeated the phrase a few times, feeling the rightness of the words as she pulled the sword from the block that held it. The MaganBeam began to beep and the light around He-Man flared before he collapsed, fully drained of his power. Adora's stomach dropped.

"NO, my love!" She glanced down at the sword in her hand as a strange, peaceful knowledge filled her. Grasping the sword tightly she led it aloft and spoke firmly,

"For the Honor of Greyskull!"

Power flared, nearly blinding Adora. Lightning crackled and sparks flew from the tip of the sword, energy filling the space around her. Ribbons of heat wove through her body, filling her as light encircled her, cutting her off from the outside world. Wind began to howl, pulling at her hair and clothes. Tingling raced across her skin as she felt herself changing, Her hair thickened and grew longer as her clothing melted and reformed. The power faded as quickly as it has come, leaving Adora with spots in her vision.

Blinking rapidly she ran to He-Man's side, effortlessly ripping the charger from is base and tossing it aside. She gently lifted He-Man into her arms, brushing the hair back from his face.

"Oh, darling, what can I do? Is there something that can help?" She looked over her shoulder, noticing what she now wore even as she heard Hordak snorting in the distance. She wore a fitted bustier and miniskirt in white and gold with a short red cape falling down her back. On her feet were golden boots to match her golden wrist guards, and on her head she felt a headband. "The guards will be here any moment."

"My sword." He-Man murmured from where he rested against her. "Who are you?" He managed as an afterthought.

"A friend." Adora wanted to tell him more, but she knew that they had little time.

"The Sword of Power, my sword."

As Adora gripped the pommel of the sword, Hordak began blasting at the door, demanding to know what was going on. She tossed the sword to He-Man as she ran to the door, holding it closed. Every blast reverberated through her, but she refused to give up until He-Man was back to normal.

"By the Power of Greyskull." Power similar to the kind that had transformed Adora circled He-Man, and she saw him stand and inhale deeply. Once the light faded she jumped away from the door to stand at his side as Hordak made it through.

"Let's just get out of here." He-Man looked down at her, refreshed.

"No, there's something you don't know." Adora couldn't leave until the MagnaBeam had been destroyed.

Hordak, ignoring them, moved to the power panel to his machine. He was thrilled that his toy was operational, but he signaled to the Hordesmen with him and they began firing away.

"I don't care who you are, but now that my MagnaBeam is fully charged, there is nothing you can do to save the Rebellion."

"What's a MagnaBeam?" He-Man asked dodging fire.

"No time to explain, we have to stop it." Adora, err, She-Ra replied.

"Fine, I'll take care of that, you warn the Rebellion."

Nodding She-Ra leapt out one of the open windows, somersaulting her way down to the stables. Running to Spirit she vaulted onto his back, grabbing a handful of his mane.

"Go Spirit." Green light and power bloomed as her steed reared up, pawing the air as rainbow colored wings sprouted from his sides and a golden horn grew from his brow. Setting down on all fours he whinnied and spoke,

"I am SwiftWind now, dear friend." His voice was deep and sonorous as he galloped out of the stables and leapt into the air, flapping his giant wings. Behind her she heard the machine rev up, a blast of milky white light shooting towards the woods. Looking around frantically She-Ra spotted a large boulder that seemed as large as the deadly ball of light.

"Down, SwiftWind." He folded his wings in an plummeted down, She-Ra leaping off his back before he landed. "Boy, I hope this works."

Grunting from the effort, and amazed by her superhuman strength, she edged her way underneath, keeping an eye on the light that was moving slower than most light. Gathering herself up and praying she wouldn't break or strain something, she pushed up with all her power, hurtling the boulder into the air. Seconds after the interception, there was an explosion as He-Man apparently destroyed the machine.

"Move SwiftWind, we need to get to He-Man."

Flying as fast as possible She-Ra saw He-Man and Hordak in a face off, Hordak's freeze ray cannon arm pointed at the man she loved. Tapping her mount lightly they swooped down silently, but He-Man saw them. Just as they flew over the jumped up and grabbed onto SwiftWind's saddle, pulling himself up to sit behind her. He slid his arms around her waist like a lover would. At that moment, Adora knew true happiness and home in He-Man's arms. And she didn't even know his real name.

"Thanks for the rescue, you were just in time." He-Man told her.

"Well, what are soulmates for?" She rhetorically asked.

"Soulmate?"


	9. A History Lesson

**For the Honor of Love**

_This is an alternate reality version of He-Man and She-Ra's full length movie, The Secret of the Sword. It is also my take on how the story should be more in tune with the theme song. Nothing is mine except parts of the plot; I make no profit from this story._

_

* * *

Soulmate?_ The word rattled around in He-Man's head as he clung to the blonde valkerie sitting before him on the flying unicorn. Adam, as Prince of Eternia, he had grown up knowing that he could very likely be married off to a woman of power and standing, as most royal marriages were. He also knew that the marriage of his parents was the exception to that rule, their bond being one of extraordinary circumstances. So Adam had never considered himself a man that would find the one he was destined to be with, especially now that he was He-Man and his duties were not only to his people, but to everyone who served goodness and light in the Universe. 

That being said, he felt a strong connection to the woman who had her round behind nestled firmly against his crotch. The physical attraction was obvious, since the lower half of his body was standing at the ready, wanting to find someplace warm and secure inside her. Everything about the woman, She-Ra, she had called herself, was what had drawn him to women in the past. She was tall, blonde, proportioned like every man's dream with an aura around her of self confidence and intelligence. But Adam had always been interested in women who were more than a warm body and an empty brain; he wanted someone he could actually hold a conversation with who could understand what he thought and could tell him her thoughts without trying to flatter nobility.

"There is a clearing where we can land and talk." She-Ra's voice was strong and firm, yet beguiling and husky, clear as a bell. "Down SwiftWind."

The horse folded his wind and dropped into a dive, making Adam grip the woman's waist tighter, her hair whipping about his face. The silken strands smelled of wildflowers and were cool to the touch. Adam closed his eyes, savoring the sensation as the beast leveled off and touched down softly on the ground. She-Ra hopped down before Adam could get off and help her.

"Who are you?" He-Man asked, voice strong and firm, hiding the truly confused and shaken Adam inside.

"I'm She-Ra." The woman waved her hand, light flaring brightly around her before fading. Spots danced across He-Man's vision until he blinked them away to gaze in awe. Adora stood where She-Ra had stood, a thin red leather baldric slicing diagonally between her breasts, scabbard holding the Sword of Protection. "But you can call me Adora."

"Adora?" Adam was astonished. The sword had been right, but how had this happened?

"Yes; but who are you, or should I just keep calling you He-Man?" She smiled playfully, eyes bright and alive.

"You can call me Adam." He de-transformed with the same flash of power that she had used, reverting back to his normal self. He glanced around, seeing that the flying unicorn has reverted into a regular horse with a white body and chocolate mane.

"Adam?" Adora sounded confused, crossing her arms across her chest. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Why did you call yourself my soulmate?" Adam had to ask. "I've never had a soulmate."

"When the woman in the sword told me, I just knew that it was true." Adora shrugged, moving to sit on a tree stump nearby, her horse grazing.

"Woman in the sword?" Adam sat on a log close to where Adora sat, feeling the urge to wrap her in his arms and never let go. "That sounds like the Sorceress. Let me see your sword."

Adora paused, already having developed a strong bond with the Sword of Protection. She pulled it out of the scabbard, having to part her long hair in the process. Adam had a strange moment of out of body, wondering if he looked that determined and resolute when he pulled the Sword of Power out of it's holding place. Quickly he threw the sensation off, craving answers that only the Sorceress can answer.

"Sorceress, can you hear me?"

* * *

Adora watched as Adam spoke to the jeweled blade, summoning the Sorceress, who was apparently the woman in the headdress that had called to her. Adam was another story all together. She had thought he was gorgeous as He-Man, but as himself, there was something more. He was what could be called a hunk, face and body chiseled with soulful blue-green eyes and plump, kissable lips. And yet, underneath that, she could sense the same core of strength and determination that the world could see as He-Man. There were two sides to the man that she could see herself loving and being loved by for the rest of her life. Feeling at peace for the first time in her life beside Adam, she turned her attention to the sword that was now floating in mid air.

"Greetings Adam, and to you too Adora." The woman's face appeared in the jewel, voice gentle and ancient. Adora was entranced, pulled into the past.

_

* * *

Until next page break, all is told from third person. Raxie_

* * *

"It was twenty-three years ago that it happened. At that time, Eternia was at peace and King Randor and Queen Marlena of Eternia decided it was time to make a pact with Duke Caleb and Duchess Cassandra of Serteina, a province under their majesties rule that when their daughter reached the age of twenty-three, she was to marry Prince Adam. Adam had just turned two years old and was already fond of baby Adora. He could often be found sitting in the gardens, playing with the happy child. 

"Darkness soon fell across the planet , shattering the time of peace. The evil, simply known as the Horde, was from another dimension and galaxy. No one knew how they had come to be, they had always been. The entire planet was shocked and unprepared, the Horde had never been seen on Eternia, and with good reason, due to the fact that the planet was on the outer rim of the universe."

"The Horde?" Adam asked quietly. "On Eternia?"

"Yes, my prince." The Sorceress returned to her story, addressing Adora. "The battle raged for many months and many lives were lost on both sides of the struggle, it was a dark time. Hordak, the most vile and cold blooded of the Horde's generals, stormed the Sertenian castle and badly wounded both of Adora's parents, stealing Adora from her crib, ignoring her cries. He had learned that you were destined for something great Adora, but what he did not know. He decided to raise you as his own and teach you lies, knowing that if you reached her full potential and unleashed it against the Horde, you could potentially be a threat.

"Many sought to retrieve you from Hordak with myself in the lead, but all failed as he escaped through an unmarked dimensional gate. I and my handmaidens, along with Randor's most trusted men searched the galaxies for you, but we couldn't find the planet that you were taken to. After three years of searching, and seeing how much pain the people were in I cast a spell over the people to remove any memory of your smiling face from their minds, as well as Prince Adam's mind as well. Randor, Marlena, Caleb and Cassandra thought it best that the young boy have no memory of a lost love that could influence his future choices for his queen. Only the King and Queen, Duke and Duchess, and I knew what had happened."

Silence filled the air as the Sorceress paused, letting the two young people absorb the truth before continuing.

"Now that Adam has found you, and you have accepted your destiny, the story can be continued. Adam has taken up the mantle of He-Man, defender and champion of justice just as you Adora have claimed your birthright as She-Ra, protectress and healer for the side of light. Help each other in your quest to right wrongs and defeat evil, and write another chapter in your story. If you should ever have need of me again, just call my name through the sword."

* * *

Adora was frozen, cold all over. She had known that the Horde was cruel thanks to the Sorceress freeing her mind from Shadow Weaver's dark magics, but when those injustices happened to you or one of your family, the pain was sharper and deeper. She had been stolen and was denied everything that a child required in growing up; a family and truth. Deep inside, deeper than even her core where her power as She-Ra rested, there was an ache that robbed her of her breath. She felt abandoned, alone even though she knew that it was a lie and that her parents had grieved every day that she had been missing. She never got to grow up knowing what love was, security was an alien concept, and comfort was a shriveled corpse. Adora's eyes burned as Adam snagged the sword out of the air, desperate for the years that the two of them had lost. Tears poured down her cheeks unheeded, vision becoming clouded.

"Adora?" Adam's voice was soft as he knelt before her, trying to see her face. She shied away, ashamed of what she had done in the name of the Horde, knowing that she had helped prosper the same engine that had ripped her of her innocence.

"I hate them." She whispered, closing her eyes. "I want them dead, their memory scoured from everyone they had wronged."

"Sshh, baby." She heard Adam move, but clenched her eyes shut tightly, afraid of what she would see in his eyes. Strong, solid arms circled her warmly, lifting her into the air. Silently crying she felt Adam sit on the stump, settling her on his lap, rocking her softly. He pressed his lips to her hair, and the dam broke, gut wrenching sobs escaping her, making her throat and chest hurt.

"You have every right to want them dead, but you need to be careful." His voice rumbled in her ear as she listened to his heart beat, tears slowing. "If you go about your vengeance wrong, you can fall into the trap of becoming as warped as the Horde."

"But Adam," Adora lifted her face to his, face wet. "They've taken so much from me, from us."

"And they will pay." His eyes flashed hard before turning tender and gentle. "But not at the expense of your soul."

"If I still have one." Adora huffed, scrubbing at her eyes. "I've done many evil things, and my soul is blacker than black."

"That's not true." Adam squeezed her tight, love and compassion filling his eyes. "If you were as far gone as you ay you are, the Sword wouldn't have been drawn to you and I would have never found you. You are good, you just need to prove to yourself that you are worth of the power."

He pressed his forehead to hers, eyes dark and sincere, voice whisper soft.

"If you were evil, then I couldn't love you like I do."

"You love me?" Adora was shocked, Adam could tell. She sat up, pulling herself slightly away from his embrace. "But you don't know me or the things that I have done."

She really didn't understand that love was the great leveler, the great healer. It had bound them from the very beginning, forging a bond that could never be severed. He had loved her all his life, even if he had never known that what he had been seeking was her and her love. Adam wiped her cheeks with his thumbs, drying her tears.

"I've always loved you; I just never knew it was you." Adam hated seeing a woman cry, but seeing Adora cry made him barbaric with rage and helplessness, wanting to kill, rip and maim until her tears were gone. "We've been joined since before we were born, and will continue to be joined long after we are dead."

Her tears dried as she looked into his eyes, seeing the truth in them. She nodded, lifting the Sword of Protection from beside them, slipping it back into her scabbard, hiding it under her golden hair. She took a deep breath as if cleansing herself, knowing that she was safe with him in the Whispering Woods. Adora looked at him.

"Can I hug you?" She sounded unsure and child-like, experiencing tenderness for the first time in her life. Laughing Adam wrapped his arms around her tightly, burying his face in her hair.

"Yes, you can hug me as long as I can hug you back."

Everything would be fine, as long as they had each other.


	10. Passion and Harpies

**For the Honor of Love**

_This is an alternate reality version of He-Man and She-Ra's full length movie, The Secret of the Sword. It is also my take on how the story should be more in tune with the theme song. Nothing is mine except parts of the plot; I make no profit from this story._

* * *

Adora felt so safe in Adam's embrace. She felt as if she were home, in a place she was meant to be. He felt so _right_, that Adora was transformed into someone she didn't recognize. She had always been a strong, independent woman who never really needed anyone, but now, now she craved the comfort and warmth of the embrace of the man who was currently cuddling her on his lap. Adora felt fuller, more complete than she could have every dreamed. She savored the sensation, praying it would last forever. 

"Adora?" Adam asked, voice rumbling in her ear, inhaling the scent of her hair. Tingles zipped down her spine at the deep rich timbre of his voice, sparking warmth in her body.

"I'm okay, Adam." Adora whispered, burying her face in his shoulder. "This is just so new. I'm not the same person I was just a few hours ago; it will take some getting used to."

Adam pulled back, large hands cupping her face, eyes digging into hers. He was silent as his eyes darted back and forth, searching for something in hers, seeking an answer to a question that only he knew. Normally Adora would utilize her training to get out of a mind probe situation, but with Adam, she wanted to invite him in and bare her soul to him and his healing influence.

"You are the same woman, Adora; you just have had an addition to who you are." Adam soothed. "Who you are now is something that you can't change, but you can choose how you will continue."

Something deep inside her clicked, knowing that his words were true. She couldn't change that past, and she was the woman that she was now because of it, but she could alter her future and use her past to make a better life. She had a purpose now, to help liberate the people that she had helped subjugate. She sat up and took a deep breath.

"You're right Adam." She pushed her hair back, shedding her past and embracing her future.

"That's my girl." Adam smiled, his face lighting up indulgently. His arms resumed their grip around her, wrapping securely around her. Adora arched an eyebrow coyly, smiling nearly as brilliantly.

"Girl?" The arms around her flexed, pulling her imperceptivity closer to his hard body. The heat changed, becoming more intense and hotter. Adam's eyes darkened, and his jaw clenched.

"No, babe, you're all woman." Adora blinked at the rough gravel sound in Adam's voice. "And you're all mine." The heat blazed higher and Adora shivered. Adam, feeling her shiver, took advantage and claims her lips with his.

Adora arched helplessly at the electricity that arced through her body at the intimate contact, pressing her soft breasts to his solid chest. Her skin felt tight and itchy, and every touch seemed to burn her skin. Adam trailed his fingers along the outside of her thigh, making her gasp, giving him access to her mouth. His tongue was like warm, wet velvet against hers, making her entire body clench.

* * *

Adora felt like heaven in Adam's arms, her pert and taught butt grinding against his erection, her full breast and hard nipples rubbing against his chest through their clothes. She tasted even better; like liquid sunshine and erotic chocolate. It was a heady combination that short right through his defenses and filled him to the brim. No other woman could compare; Adora was home. 

She was whimpering, hands scrabbling for purchase, nails raking his skin. Heat spread from the points of contact between him and her, filling him with a hunger that Adam had never felt before, even when he lost his virginity. Adora was his other half, his true completion, and he couldn't wait to have her in every way.

He drug his mouth from hers to taste the skin if her neck, savoring the light flavor. Adam felt Adora drop her head back, granting him more access. Her hands found purchase gripping his hair and the back of his neck, holding him close. He could hear her voice, but her word were incoherent, the raptured ramblings of a woman in the throws of passion. The timbre of her voice, which was naturally husky, was deeper and smokier, like a siren call to him.

Adam couldn't wait, needing her with a hunger that he couldn't, _wouldn't_, control. Gripping Adora firmly with one hand on her back and the other cupping the back of one of her thighs, Adam stood and moved to lay them down on the plush, springing grass of the meadow. She was pliable in his grasp, letting him place her where he wanted her, accepting him into the cradle of her body as he settled over her, opening her legs and arms wide.

He paused, taking the time to memorize the moment. The sun shining on her sunshine yellow hair, her violet-black eyes, her passion stung lips, the feel of her soft body cushioning his. Adam knew, no matter how many times they made love in the future, he would always remember this moment. Adora found out the truth, the side of goodness and light gained another champion, and Adam found the woman that had been made for him.

* * *

Adora gazed up at Adam as he blocked out the sun, the illusion of a burning halo surrounding his body. She felt the solidity of his body, the strength of his presence as he loomed above her. She longed to open herself up and tuck him into her, but at the same time she wanted to crawl up inside of him and cuddle into his warmth. He groaned, lips swooping down to press against hers, opening them to him. Adora smiled, tangling her hands into the raw silk of his hair, wanting more, knowing that she will soon be taking him into her in the most basic way possible. 

They pulled apart, gasping, sucking in the cool forest air. Adam had his forehead pressed to hers, eyes locked. While there was carnal passion and hunger sliding through her body, Adora also sensed the love that was blooming inside her for this man that she had spent a handful of hours with. A handful of hours, but a lifetime of love.

"Adam?" She asked. She wasn't a virgin, but she didn't want to cheapen the moment by tumbling out in the open.

"What, love?" His eyes lightened, passion and desire clearing. They returned to their glorious blue-green, fading from their stormy ocean color they became when he was aroused. She could still feel his thick and hard bulge between her thighs, resting against her aching core. Adora's body begged to feel his sex within hers, becoming the one that they were always meant to be.

"This isn't right." She touched the side of his face, caressing the stubble of his growing beard. "Our first time shouldn't be like this."

Adam sighed and closed his eyes, obviously pulling himself together. Adora truly didn't want to stop, but she felt that doing it in a field, while being spontaneous and risqué, was cheap and tacky. She wanted their first moments and encounter to be special, romantic and private. With a growl Adam rolled off of her, plopping onto his back beside her. She squinted against the sun.

"You're right Adora." Adam flung an arm over his eyes, chest heaving. "This isn't the right place or time. But there will be."

"I know, and I want to; but not here, not like this." Adora rolled onto her side, cuddling up to him, laying her head on his chest. He removed his arm from his eyes, wrapping it around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"I agree." Adam ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing motion. "Let's just lay here for a while before continuing on our journey."

"Sure." His body heat was lulling her to sleep, having had a bad night of sleep the night before. She was so comfortable that she let down her guard and fell into slumber. Adam chuckled lightly before Adora slipped away completely, the sound a balm to her soul.

* * *

When Adam awoke, the sun had tracked higher into the sky. He judged it to be nearing noon on the alien world, the two of them having slept about three hours. It was a paltry amount of time, but they were in the middle of a war, and they had used up their allotted luxury time for a while. 

Beside him, his Angel lay curled against his side, face serene in repose. Her chest rose and fell with her breathing, lips parted ever so slightly. He longed to kiss her awake, but he knew that once he began, he wouldn't be able to stop until he had spent his seed into her. Sighing he gently shook Adora's shoulder.

"Adora, wake up." She stirred slightly, eyes fluttering. "We need to get moving and meet up with the Rebels."

"I'm up." She yawned, sitting up and pushing her hair out of her face. "Spirit?"

"He's dozing in the shade of the trees as we should have been." Adam stood and held out a hand to Adora, pulling her to her feet. "I fear the two of us got a little too much sun."

"A little sun never killed anyone." Adora shook her head, running her fingers though her hair, removing the worst of the tangles. Adam laughed as the woke Spirit, mounted him and headed out.

* * *

Adam's stomach churned as they neared the camp. He knew that the Rebels needed all the help they could get, he just hoped they were willing to accept Adora's help. He also didn't know how widely known Adora was as a Force Captain, but he feared that she was more well known than he liked. 

"Adam?" Adora asked from in front of him. "Are you okay? You're tense all of a sudden."

"Just hoping that your reputation doesn't precede us." Adam laid his head on her shoulder. "The Rebels are sorely short of fighters, but I'm afraid that they may take one look at you and try to kill you."

"I don't know Adam." Adora laid her hand over his where they rested on her stomach. "I was sheltered in the Fright Zone most of my life. It has only been in recently that I've been labeled as Force Captain."

"It's Adam, and he's captured Force Captain Adora!" Bow's voice rang out as they reached the edge of the camp.

"I guess that answers that." Adam muttered as Adora reigned in Spirit, the two of them dismounting from riding the stallion bareback.

"A-Adam! Adam!" Cringer barreled into the prince, knocking him off his feet. The big cat's tongue lapped at his face, making him laugh. Adora looked on with an indulgent smile.

"Cut it out Cringer."

"I take it this is a friend of yours, darling?" Adora spoke up, petting Spirit's mane. Cringer froze, as did all the Rebels gathering around them.

"D-Darling?" Cringer asked, the crowd echoing the tigers surprise.

"Adora is my fiancé; she was only serving the Horde under one of Shadow Weavers evil spells." Adam stood and wrapped an arm around Adora's shoulder.

"But thanks to Adam, I've broken her spell." Adora leaned into him. "Now I'm on the side of the Rebellion."

Adora was relieved that the subject of her being a former Force Captain was dropped quickly once Adam had explained things, to a certain depth of truth, to Glimmer and Bow. He didn't tell them the whole story, keeping their true identities a secret, but told them enough to get them to trust that she was no longer a threat. Once Glimmer, who looked like a paint pot exploded on her and whose voice could cut through rock, and Bow, who struck her as a cocky rooster and full of hot air, gave their stamp of approval, then the rest of the Rebels treated her as a friend.

"Adora," Adam loped up to her where she was rubbing down Spirit. She stood a ways away from the other horses in the makeshift stable, not quite comfortable around the Rebels yet.

"Yes?"

"Bring Spirit and come with me." His voice was low and urgent, Cringer following on his heels. Just past the woodline, Adam spoke up.

"Queen Angella, Glimmer's mother and the rightful ruler of the Kingdom of Brightmoon, the kingdom that we are in right now was captured ten months ago." Adora cringed, remembering the campaign that Catra had led, Adora finishing up her training in the Fright Zone. The battle was sadly one sided, Brightmoon falling in just six hours despite Angella's vallient effort.

"Intelligence now says that she is being held by Hunga, queen of the Harpies of Talon Mountain. Glimmer wanted to rescue her herself, but I convinced her to let us free her."

They quickly powered up, Cringer staying behind due to logistical resaons. He-Man and She-Ra, riding SwiftWind, quickly made their way to the bleak and desolate Talon Mountain on the northern border of Brightmoon. Neither spoke much, focused on the task at hand.

Once inside the cavernous space, Adam and Adora quickly subdued the harpies that plummeted from above to harass them, keeping their swords in reserve, relying on their strength and cunning. Even Hunga, their most powerful opponent of the Harpies was no match for the two of them. Angella was bound and gagged behind the throne, a glowing collar around her neck.

"Can you remove this collar from around my neck?" Angella asked once the gag was removed, her voice the opposite of her daughters, a high pitched, almost squeal like.

"Certainly." Adam removed the collar with little effort, and power flashed around the angel winged woman, refreshing her image and restoring her power. Even with the awful voice, the queen was beautiful with her snow white wings. Her eyes were a crystalline blue, her hair pale gold compared to her daughter's gaudy pink.

Adora watched as Gimmer and Angella embraced, still in her She-Ra form. Adam stood beside her as He-Man, Spirit as SwiftWind was behind them. She felt tears in her eyes at the touching scene, wishing she could go home and meet her parents.

"You want to go home, don't you?" Adam asked softly, not wanting to draw any more attention to them.

"Yes." She replied. "With Angella back, the Rebels have a better chance of holding out. I fell as if I can leave for the time being, knowing that they are in good hands."

"Let's contact the Sorceress and head to Eternia."


	11. Entering Eternia

**For the Honor of Love**

_This is an alternate reality version of He-Man and She-Ra's full length movie, The Secret of the Sword. It is also my take on how the story should be more in tune with the theme song. Nothing is mine except parts of the plot; I make no profit from this story._

* * *

"Adam, do you think they will like me?" Adora asked from her perch in front of him as they rode Spirit to the location of the portal. Cringer loped along side, keeping pace easily as Spirit tossed his head. Adam hated the uncertainty in his loves voice.

"Adora, they'll love you." Adam kissed her shoulder as he tightened his grip around her waist. "How can they not when I do?"

"You're right." She took a deep breath, making Adam's hands slip lower to her hips, an embrace only two lovers, or soon to be lovers, could share. She leaned back into him, her head resting in the hollow of his throat, golden hair slipping into his collar. "There really is no reason for them not to love me. Everything that I have done up until now was against my will and without my full cooperation."

"That's right, love. You have had no control over your life up until a few hours ago." He spoke firmly, stating the truth. "Your parents as well as mine may be saddened by the life you have been forced to lead, but it has made you the woman you are now. They will understand that, and will forgive you."

"I love you." She snuggled closer into his embrace with a sigh as they neared the clearing that the portal would be appearing in. "I can't get over how accepting you are of what has happened. This is more than I could have every dreamed of."

"And I love you." He smiled into her hair. "Believe me when I say that I have witnessed far worse deeds done by those who knew what they were doing, and felt no remorse. You feel regret and the desire to mend what things you reaped when you weren't yourself. That makes you a woman of moral character, and I love you for it."

"There's the portal." Cringer spoke up, tail swishing anxiously. Even with his true Battle Cat persona, he hated traveling to alien worlds, and couldn't wait to get back to Eternia. The oval of gold magic shimmered in the mid day sun, swirls of power dancing in its depths. On the other side lay their past and future, and most of their questions would be answered.

* * *

Adora could feel Adam's excitement as they neared the gateway. She felt an echo of his joy, but she mostly felt apprehension. She knew that no matter what Adam told her, there was always the possibility that her past would catch up with her, destroying her chance at happiness. She had secretly ached for this day ever since she was taken, somehow knowing that she didn't belong in the Horde's red and black world.

"We should dismount and go through on foot. I don't think it would be good on Spirit trying to maneuver on marble floors for the first time with us on his back." He swung his leg over the stallion's rump, and before Adora could dismount, he lifted her down into his arms.

"Adam," she laughed, delighted in the simple pleasure. "I can get off my own horse just fine." His face was so close; his eyes alight with mischief and love, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"I know, but before we cross over, there is one last think I have to do." His voice was low and warm, body solid and strong next to hers. Her heart and body felt light and bubbly, mind slow and warm.

Slowly he dipped his face to hers, lips pressing gently to hers. Adora, helplessly lost to his love, slid her eyes closed and linked her arms behind his neck. Adam's strong, thick arms snaked around her back, lifting her closer. She opened herself to him, offering herself up. She felt him smile against her mouth as he gently kissed her. Their embrace was slow and tender, full of love and comfort.

"There." He lifted his head, lips red and moist. "No matter what, I love you Adora and I won't leave your side."

"I love you too, Adam."

With a smile he took her hand and led her through the gate, his grip firm and comforting. Cringer and Spirit followed close behind.

* * *

Adam led the woman he loved through the gate and home, knowing that the next few hours and days weren't going to be the easiest, but that they would get through them together. Briefly blinded by the gold light, Adam led them into Castle Greyskull, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Welcome Prince Adam, and to you too, Lady Adora." The woman in the sword, or the Sorceress, greeted them in the hall of doors. The timeless woman smiled at the two as their mounts stumbled through the opening. She led them all through the foreboding castle, explaining things that she knew Adam would have forgotten. He flushed guiltily, knowing that he should have remembered, but was otherwise occupied.

"Last of all, Adora;" The feather bedecked woman said as the reached the gates of the castle, having already explained the reason she wouldn't be able to continue further with them, being magically bound to the castle. "You must not reveal to anyone that you are She-Ra. Not only would it endanger you, but whoever you tell as well as everyone else you care about. Adam lives by this same code. No one but those who MUST know will ever learn the truth."

"Not even my parents, the king and queen, know the truth." Adam felt his face cooling from the embarrassment of earlier and the knowing look the Sorceress had bestowed upon him. "And you mustn't let your parents learn the truth as well."

Adora, with a slight frown of confusion on her brow, nodded.

"Whatever you say Adam." She looked to the priestess. "Will I see you again?"

"Of course, my child." She lightly kissed the younger woman's cheek. "I am the Guardian of Greyskull, and it is the source of your power. We are bound by destiny, as we always have been."

Adam lifted Adora onto Spirit's back and climbed up behind her, waving farewell to the Sorceress. He pointed out landmarks as they made the ten mile journey to the castle where they would meet his parents, and then hers as they would be summoned to the castle. While Eternia was home, Adam immediately saw the difference between Eternia and Etheria. While his home was full of earthy, neutral colors with sparse bursts of color, Adora's home was a painter's dream, full of vibrant and often gaudy colors that assaulted the senses.

"It's so different here." Adora mused looking around, eyes wide. "Beautiful and wild, so very different than the Whispering Woods."

"So you like it?" Adam couldn't help the slight fear that she would find her true home lacking in charm and beauty, but she proved him wrong with her next words.

"I love it." She laughed. "This is home, I _feel_ it. This is what I have longed for, even if I never knew what it was. Did you know that Etheria is a very small planet? The Whispering Woods and the Fright Zone may seem sparsely populated, but other regions of the planet are packed with life, almost overrun and out of room."

"Really?" Adam loved how excited she sounded as she spoke, knowing that even if she was dreading the tasks ahead, she was thrilled at discovering the new world. "The palace scholars could probably tell you more than I can; but Eternia is somewhat large. While we are heavily populated, we have enough room to spread out and have wild land in between countries and provinces."

Suddenly the graveled road they were traveling on changed to paving stones, signaling that they had reached the outer edge of the Eternian capital city, Trumbhold. Not a very regal sounding name, but it was a traditional name taken from the ancient castle ruins that lay just outside the city. Open land gave way to single story houses made out of the native red brick and whitewashed, then two story homes, after that lay the market district with several story buildings. Beyond all of this and situated on a rise, lay the royal castle, a sprawling domed complex that took up the entire rise all the way to the cliff drop off on the far west side. Adam waited for Adora to voice her thoughts of his home.

* * *

Adora looked around, taking it all in. While the structures on Etheria were futuristic and technical in appearance, the structures on Eternia were earthy and seemed to be in harmony with the land. Now that doesn't mean that Eternia was any less sophisticated than Etheria, but it was a different type of sophistication. She loved everything; it was all a refreshing change form what she had experienced in the past.

"Wow, is that the palace?" She couldn't hide her awe. The complex was bigger than anything she had ever seen, and the Fright Zone liked to build big.

"Yep." Adam shrugged, apparently having become numb to the fact that his home was magnificent. "That's where I live with my parents. They have one wing, I have my own, staff has theirs and guests have their own as well."

"No wonder the place is huge." She laughed, wondering what it would be like to have a wing all to herself. In the past, all she had was a large room in the central tower. "Do you have a ballroom?"

"And a throne room, kitchens, dining room, gardens, library and training yard." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Why? Wanting to learn how to waltz?"

"I've always wanted to learn, but as Force Captain, it would have been undignified as well as potentially treason." She sighed and leaned her head against his. "Will you teach me?"

"Of course." He chuckled, chest shaking as he tightened his arms around her. They were nearing the gates of the castle, and by now had drawn quite a crowd. "I wouldn't let anyone else teach you."

"Did you know we're being watched?"

"Yes, after all, it's not every day the crown prince rides through the city with a woman on a horse. I'm also wrapped around you, and I'm not known for showing emotion in public." He sat up straight, catching sight of the palace guards standing at attention, watching their approach.

"Adam?" Adora whispered, voice thin as doubts crept back into her mind. "I'm nervous."

"I know baby, I am too." Adam hugged her tight. "But I'm with you and you're She-Ra; you have nothing to worry about. I always have and always will love you. Now that we're together nothing can come between us."

She nodded as he then greeted the guards by name, her mind spinning. Was Adam for real? Here was a man who was He-Man, as manly as you can get, and yet he's almost waxing poetic about their new found love. He was what could be called a closet romantic; tough and rough on the outside, soft and gentle on the inside. She had seen him fight in Thaymor, noting even then his prowess and cunning; but experienced his kindness and gentleness when the truth knocked her world out from under her and offered her a new one. Her other half was the type of man all others should aspire to become and look up to, and most did; it was just his He-Man side that inspired them.

"Your parents are in the throne room, Prince Adam, listening to the weekly grievances." The older guard spoke, bring Adora back to the present. "It is scheduled to conclude in another 5 sunslips."

"Sunslips?" Adora asked, feeling lost.

"Minutes, my lady." The guard replied. "Sunslips are their formal name used in correlation with royal events."

* * *

"Oh." Adam cursed himself for having forgotten to explain more of their home world to Adora. "Thank you."

Adam spurred Spirit through the gates, eager to see his parents and contact Adora's parents. Cringer bounced eagerly on the pads of his paws, stomach growling loudly.

"I'm sorry Adora." Adam sighed.

"For what?" She twisted around to look him in the eye.

"Not explaining everyday things, terms and protocols." He rubbed his forehead as a stable boy raced to greet them and Spirit, the boy's horse sense picking up on how special the stallion was. "Like here is where we walk the rest of the way."

After Adora dismounted she looked at the young boy, no older than ten, worriedly. She was used to rubbing and brushing down Spirit herself, but Adam knew they didn't have the time.

"He'll be fine Adora, we have other places we need to be." As he spoke Cringer took off, racing towards the kitchens.

"Don't worry mistress, I'll treat him right." The boy spoke up, rubbing the stallions nose. Spirit huffed warm horse breath onto the child, making him giggle. They then walked away, leaving the couple alone. Adam took her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Ready?" He knew he was, but at the same time wasn't. He didn't like not knowing what was about to happen, but knew that he had little control over others actions.

"No." She shook her head and looked up at him. "But I'll be fine."

"That's my girl."


	12. Eternian InLaws

**For the Honor of Love**

_This is an alternate reality version of He-Man and She-Ra's full length movie, The Secret of the Sword. It is also my take on how the story should be more in tune with the theme song. Nothing is mine except parts of the plot; I make no profit from this story._

* * *

The halls of the Eternian palace were wide and echoing around Adora as Adam led her to the throne room. She was looking around in wonder, marveling at the glassed in windows and numerous alcoves that held potted plants as well as pieces of art and small couches. The stone of the walls and floors were a paler version of the orange stone that made up the exterior of the palace, almost a cream color, with the floor stones smoothed to a polished finish that shone with a satin finish. Along where the runner carpet would be if there was one, sapphire blue tiles broke up the monotony of the floor, having been placed perfectly aligned and flush with the walls and floor. Beyond the windows lay a large garden, arched and glassed in doors stood open at several intervals along the hall. There were several people in the gardens, sitting at tables, serving people and working at the maintenece of the plants.

"Who are they?" Adora asked Adam as they passed another open doorway before stepping into what could be considered a large foyer. Adam spared the people a glance before addressing her.

"Part of the court." He shrugged. "When the grievances are heard, some members of the court are required to be in attendance. Usually when a grievance concerns one of the court, or deals with the members in some way. After, we invite them to dine here, and sometimes even spend the night before returning to their homes."

"Sounds complicated." Adora shook her head, not wanting to learn the politics, but knowing as a Duchess she would have to learn.

"Don't worry; whatever you will need to learn, I will teach you." Adam slid his arm around her shoulders, hugging her close to his athletic side. He was so hard and warm, and she fit nicely into the curve of his body.

Before Adora could reply, they reached a pair of doors that were ornately carved without windows. Two guards snapped to attention before nodding to Adam and opening the doors. With his fingers rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder, her other half led her into the throne room. While Adam's touch was normally soothing, Adora's nerves were wound too tightly to be eased, her stomach knotted up. She was afraid of what the King and Queen would think of her as well as her parents.

* * *

Adam could feel the tension in Adora, making her stiff and jerky. He hated seeing her doubt herself, but he also know that she needed time to come to grips with what had happened to her. He also knew that by loving her, he could help heal the hurts that the woman he loved had endured, it was only a matter of time.

Pushing aside the negative thoughts and brooding emotions, he led her into the throne room, slipping off to the right side of the room to avoid drawing attention to them as the last of the people listed their grievances to the royal couple. He could tell that the day was almost over because there weren't very many people left in the large room. The sun was riding low in the sky behind the thrones, the light a rust golden as the ball of light began to set. Adam's parents, King Randor and Queen Marlena sat on the raised dais, listening and mitigating to the people that they served as rulers.

The last group of people bowed deeply before turning and retreating from the large room. The dais was directly in line with the double doors, the hall lined with thick pillars supporting the domed roof. Tall windows faced north and south, with one large window that faced the west situated above and behind the royal couple. Randor, with a sigh, removed his golden crown and laid it on the table next to his chair, Marlena copying his actions.

Adam decided that it was time to reveal himself to his parents, giving them some good news. He squeezed Adora closer.

"Ready to meet your future in-laws?" He whispered into her hair, loving her clean scent and warmth.

"No." She murmured. "But we can't stall any longer." He kissed her head and stepped away from her and into the facing sunlight.

"Adam!" Marlena exclaimed, standing and descending from her seat.

"Where have you been son?" Randor asked joining his wife and son.

"I've brought someone home."

* * *

"I've brought someone home."

Adora smothered a snort at the statement, realizing that Adam had a gift for understating the obvious. As she watched him greet his parents, Adora realized that Adam looked mostly like his father, but he had his mother's coloring. He was tall and broad like Randor but had his mother's Terran features. Adam hugged his father warmly and kissed his mothers cheek gently. Adora felt jealous at the display of affection, but also felt guilty for feeling jealous.

"I want you to re-aquiant yourselves with someone." Adam turned and held out his hand to her. With only a slight hesitation, Adora placed her hand in his, feeling his fingers wrap around hers securely. She let him pull her into the light and to his side. She saw Randor and Marlena's eyes widen in immediate recognition.

"Adora?" Marlena whispered, hand going to her throat.

"Sunshine?" Randor asked using her old nickname, referring to her hair color and personality.

Acceptance washed over her, filling her eyes with tears. She felt the love that they had for Adam spilling over to her, an extension of their giving personalities. Marlena opened her arms, and Adora fell into them, sniffling. This woman would soon be her mother-in-law, and already she felt at ease. Randor placed a hand on her back, palm large and warm, but not as warm as his son's.

"Oh, my dear. We've found you at last." Marlena was crying as well, having loved Adora as her own. "Have you contacted your parents yet?"

"Not yet mother." Adam replied for Adora, who was soaking up the motherly warmth of the embrace. "We only arrived a short while ago."

"We'll contact them immediately." Randor replied, hugging Adora once Marlena released her. "But they most likely won't be able to be here until tomorrow after lunch."

"That will be fine Father." Adam nodded. "Adora should rest before she sees them after all this time."

"Where did Adam find you Adora?" Marlena asked. Adora froze, remembering what the Sorceress had told her about revealing herself to others. Luckily Adam spoke up.

"The Sorceress never stopped looking for her. Today she contacted me, telling me that she had found something of importance." Adam replied. "Only, she had found Adora on another planet across the universe from here."

"Another planet?" Randor asked.

"Etheria." Adora spoke up, now knowing the thread of the fib that they were to spin for their parents. "It's a beautiful place, once I knew who I was. But I don't want to tell the tale today, I would like to only tell it once."

"Of course." Marlena nodded. "Adam can show you to your room after we have supper."

* * *

"You seem to be taking this rather well." Adam told his parents as they dined in the family dining room, Adora sitting close to his side. Randor and Marlena sat across the table from them, servants discreetly placing platters of food on the table. He piled his plate high just like his father was, while Adora and his mother placed smaller portions on their plates.

"We've always known that she would be found." Randor said evenly. "We also knew that the Sorceress would never stop looking for her."

"Caleb and Cassandra have never given up hope either." Marlena nodded. "You were meant to be together; nothing could change that. Once two people are destined, there is nothing that can keep them apart."

Adam knew that they spoke the truth, their story having been one of star-crossed lovers as well. Marlena was a space explorationist from Terra, of Earth as the locals called it, a planet is a small star system near the center of the universe. She was exploring with three others when her ship experienced problems and crashed in the wilds south of Castle Greyskull. Randor saw the ship crash, but before he could reach the craft, the man and woman that had accompanied Marlena died from their injuries. Marlena herself was in desperate need of care, bleeding internally. Randor took her to the Sorceress, who healed her wounds, contacted Terra and arranged for Marlena to stay and become the queen of Eternia.

"What did you tell them when you contacted them?" Adora asked shyly, not ready to call them her parents.

"We just asked them to come here, and that we wanted to see what they thought on our recent trades with them." Randor replied. "Which is true; Caleb and I do have things to discuss."

"They will be leaving Serteina at dawn, and will arrive here at two in the afternoon." Marlena added as Adora covered a large yawn. The queen smiled at the young woman who was now leaning against her son sleepily. Adam immediately slung his arm around her back, supporting her as any lover would.

"I think it's time I put her in bed." Adam spoke softly as he stood, slipping his other arm under her knees, lifting her with ease. He noticed the tender look his parents gave him, feeling their approval. "'Night."

Leaving his parents behind, Adam made he way the his wing of the palace, not wanting Adora far from him now that he had found her. He encountered a servant on his way through the throne room, instructing the young girl to prepare the room across from his for their guest. The girl, no older than fifteen, scurried away to do her princes' bidding. Adora, more asleep than awake, snuggled closer to his chest, making it tighten with tenderness and love. His deepest desire wasn't to make love to the woman in his arms, which he did ache to do, but it was to protect and cherish her forever.

The door to the suite of rooms that Adora would be sleeping in was open, indicating that the servants had worked fast as he strolled slowly through the palace, savoring the feel of holding the woman he loved, knowing that he would never tire of holding her. The covers were folded down on the queen sized bed, the drapes closed over the windows. Two sides of the drapes on the canopy of the bed were closed as well, open only on one side. Adam sat Adora down and bent to remove her boots. Once those were removed he reached to the cleft between her breasts and unbuckled the baldric for the Sword of Protection. He then guided her to lay down, tucking the sword in next to her before pulling the covers over her.

"Adam?" Her voice was deep and slurred, hitting him square in the gut. Her eyes struggled to open.

"Shush, love." Adam smoothed his hand across her brow. "Sleep, we can talk in the morning."

"Love … you …"

"I love you too Adora."


	13. Midnight Love Rated M

**For the Honor of Love**

_This is an alternate reality version of He-Man and She-Ra's full length movie, The Secret of the Sword. It is also my take on how the story should be more in tune with the theme song. Nothing is mine except parts of the plot; I make no profit from this story._

**

* * *

**

This chapter is rated M. If you do not want to read this chapter, please skip ahead. I will give you an overview of the little bit of plot within this chapter. Raxie

* * *

Adora woke sometime later, her surroundings startling her. She lay on a bed that was luxurious in its softness, and was canopied with two of the three drapes closed. Sitting up she felt the Sword of Protection shift in the bed beside her. She slid off the bed, and grabbing hold of the scabbard of the sword, the moved about the suite of rooms, unable to sleep. The color scheme was done in blues and purples, ranging from bright and vibrant to deep and dark. Panic swept over Adora, the colors reminded her too much of the Fright Zone. Heart racing and mind spinning she ran for the door, knuckles white where she gripped the Sword of Protection.

The curved latch handle slipped through her damp fingers as irrational fears and false nightmares crowed in on her. Visions of all the pain and suffering she had caused the people of Etheria danced through her head. The images were drenched in black and red, pain and blood. Like a slideshow, the faces of people and creatures she had tormented and tortured as Force Captain for the Horde played in front of her eyes. Tears ran from her eyes as she finally managed to grasp the polished bronze. With the new strength of She-Ra pulsing through her, Adora bent the handle beyond repair in her force of opening the door. She stumbled into the cream hallway, her fears still dogging her steps.

Something within her drew her towards the room across the hall, it was like a pull on everything that was feminine within her, including her heart and the place that held her She-Ra power. Still gripping her sword, she opened the door to the room, feeling her fears and nightmares fall away. Easing the door open, Adora poked her head into the room. The sight that greeted her melted her heart.

Adam lay sprawled face down on a huge bed that instead of canopied, was fully open. Wine red sheets were tangled around his hips, leaving his upper body uncovered. From what she could see, Adora saw that he slept without a sleep shirt. His hair, a few shades darker blonde than her own, fell across his forehead, giving him a vulnerable appearance. Big, strong hands lay relaxed, one arm dangling off the side of the bed, the other arm flung above his head. Even in sleep Adam radiated strength and power.

On silent feet, Adora moved closer to the bed, drawn to Adam.

* * *

Adam had learned to sleep with his senses on full alert, but sleep in a way that no one knew that he was alert. He had finally managed to fall asleep, his mind having been running in circles concerning Adora and the situation not only they were in, but Eheria was in as well. Knowing the overwhelming need and obligation to protect those that were defenseless, Adam had a strong hunch that Adora would want to return to Etheria to free the people and destroy the Horde. And Adam knew that he would be by her side to help her slay her demons and right past wrongs.

Something brushed his ear, jerking him awake. With a roar he unsheathed the Sword of Power and jumped to stand on his bed. Adora stood several feet away, the Sword of Protection clutched in her arms as she stared up at him, surprise and amusement in her eyes.

"Adora?" He asked confused, jumping down off the bed and retuning the Sword of Power to it's scabbard.

"Uh, I couldn't sleep." She smiled shyly, glancing down before looking away. "And you should probably cover up."

"Cover - " Duh, Adam thought. I sleep nude. "Sorry Adora."

"That's fine." She looked around his rooms while he pulled on a pair of pants. He wasn't really embarrassed that she saw him in all his glory, but at the same time he didn't want to push her or make her uncomfortable. Adora was sleep rumpled, her hair mussed and eyes heavy as she wandered over to the balcony. Her uniform was wrinkled, but to Adam, she never looked sexier.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" He padded on bare feet to stand at her back as she looked out through the open curtains at the city below. He reached around her and gently took the Sword of Protection from her, moving to place it on the bedside table by the Sword of Power. She turned to watch him, eyes big in her pale face, tearing at his heart.

"Nightmares. Daymares." She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. She shivered, and Adam took her into his arms, trying to give her some of his warmth. He kissed the top of her head as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling closer.

"The Horde?" He knew. Adam knew that the past could haunt a person. Granted, Adora had been through more hell than he could ever imagine, but still, some of his hardest and most desperate battles would haunt him at the worst times. He had done things in the name of protection that he hadn't agreed with, especially the killing, but he knew that it had to be done. That didn't make it any easier or bother him less, it was something that he just had to do.

"Yes." She nodded. "I can see their faces, the people I hurt. I can hear their cries." She shuddered again and Adam felt hot tears drip onto his skin, burning him.

"Will it ever stop?"

"I don't know." Adam answered honestly, leading her over to the bed. He sat them down on the edge, tucking Adora close to his side. "I wish I could say 'Yes, it will stop.', but I can't. All I can tell you is to give it time, and it will get better."

He was stroking her hair in a soothing motion, trying to calm her down. She sniffled a few times before sitting up and scrubbing at her face and eyes. Adam reached around her and snagged a tissue from a box beside the swords, itching to do something to help her. She dabbed her eyes and blew her nose in a loud and un-lady like fashion, making him smile. She gave him a watery grin as she tossed the tissue into a waste bin under the table.

"Thank you Adam." She inhaled deeply. "Being with you and listening to you seems to help me. It's like you can just make everything better."

Adam felt his heart lurch at those words. He'd heard his mother say the same things to his father, knowing that Marlena trusted Randor with her life and the life of Adam as well as their people. He knew it meant that Adora was trusting him with herself, her body, heart and soul. Adam felt humbled and honored at her declaration, and prayed that he would be able to live up to the responsibility of protecting and loving her.

* * *

It was true, Adora felt so safe and content just sitting beside Adam. He radiated warmth, comfort and protection, calming her in a way nothing and no one ever had before. She looked up into his blue-green eyes, and her breath caught. They were dark and there was something different, deeper in them. He looked shocked, but pleased. There was a small smile on his lips, just a little quirk, but enough to brighten up his face.

"Adam?"

"Thank you Adora." The quirk became a full fledged grin, eyes sparking.

"For what?" She was confused.

"Loving me." He kissed her forehead. "Loving me like I love you."

"Your welcome?" She shook her head at how little sense he was making. That was one of the things that she had learned in the short time that she had known Adam is that while he was serious and mellow, he had a side of him that was fun, lighthearted and quirky.

Adam laughed loud, standing and puling her up with him, and into his arms before spinning her around. Once they stopped spinning he planted his lips on hers in a firm and gentle kiss, lips still curled into a grin. Adora couldn't help grinning in response as she retuned his kiss, loving the flavor of him. She knew that she was already addicted to him, lost heart and soul. There was just this unexplainable _something_ that drew her to him, compelling her to fall in love with him. There wasn't one thing, or even a list of things that she could list to explain why she loved him. She just did.

Slowly the tone of the kiss and embrace changed into something deeper, more intimate. Adora felt a fire beginning to burn starting in her core and spreading throughout her body, melting her into Adam's embrace. The kiss became deeper, her mouth opening wider to accept more of his tongue. His muscle tickled the roof of her mouth before running along the top of her tongue, pulling part of her into him. She moaned deep in her throat, sagging against him. He supported her easily.

Adam's big, hot hands ran down her back, coming to rest low on the small of her back. Adora's hands crept to the nape of his neck, tangling into his hair. She felt itchy, but not on the outside, but on the inside. She wasn't unfamiliar with sex, but the sensations she was feeling was more than just physical reactions, but emotional as well. The feelings and reactions were more vibrant and real because of the true connection that the two of them shared.

She felt his hands move to the front zipper if her one piece uniform, trailing across her breasts. Her nipples puckered, begging for his touch, and an echoing clench twisted her core. Their kiss became sloppy and rough, passions catching them fast in it's grip. Adora felt his manhood begin to swell against her lower belly, stoking the fire within her. She ached to have him above her, within her, loving her with all he had.

She longed to love him before they went to sleep each night, and to wake up beside him each morning. She craved to make a life with this man, one that was full of life and love, hope and joy. Slowly, so slowly, her uniform was unzipped to reveal her body to his gaze, Adam backing them toward the bed the entire time. Adora knew that she was about to experience something that was going to change her life forever.

* * *

Adora felt like heaven to Adam. She was so soft and firm, curved in all the right places. It was as if she were made to fit against him like a mated puzzle piece. They were two parts of a whole, a whole that Adam had been searching for.

Going slow, so as not to frighten or pressure Adora, he slowly pulled the zipper of her bodysuit down, trailing between her breasts to her stomach. Adam pulled out of the wet, sloppy, erotic kiss to watch his hands remove her clothing. Her lips were red and swollen, making his manhood jerk painfully, her eyes black with desire and passion. His primitive side clawed at him, demanding he lay her down and love her roughly, claiming her as his an a nearly barbaric fashion.

Her skin underneath her clothing was just as clear and pale as the skin on her hands and face, enticing his hands and lips to explore. The material parted to reveal a naughty secret; Adora wore no undergarments. Adam's mouth watered and his cock hardened even more.

"Kinky." His voice was deeper, sounding as if it had been ripped from the pit of his stomach.

"What?" Adora was so lost in the passion the she had trouble answering him. Adam smiled, feeling the heady power of fogging her mind with desire.

"No bra or panties?" He cocked an eyebrow as she blushed crimson, loving the fact that he could make her blush. He had a feeling that the woman before his wasn't a virgin, but she wasn't a jaded woman either. Making her blush was fast becoming one of his favorite pastimes.

"I didn't want bra or panty lines." She confessed, but before she could explain herself further Adam scooped her up and deposited her on the bed, removing her boots and clothes in one quick move.

"Well, that makes it easier for me." Adam stripped off his own pants, insanely aroused by the image of Adora, completely nude and open for him. Her long, long legs were spread wide, blatantly showing off her womanhood to him.

She was so lovely. Her hair was tightly curled like his hair, but where his was a dark gold, hers was sunshine colored, even when soaked with her fluids. Her lips were dark pink, similar to the color at the head of his manhood. He knelt on the bed beside her, ready to worship her body with his. Trust, love, anticipation and desire shone in her eyes, fueling the fire within him while at the same time making him want to slow down and savor their first time together.

Sitting up he ran his hands down her neck, feeling her arch like a cat under his touch, a purr grating in her throat. Her breasts were so pretty; large without being too big and were topped with dark rose nipples that were hard and erect for him. Licking one tentatively, he began the earnest loving of her body. She tasted like sun and silk with a hint of tang. Opening his mouth wide, he devoured as much of her breast as he could before mimicking his actions on her other breast.

Once he had loved her breasts Adam moved down her body, ready to taste paradise. Below him Adora was writhing on the bed, nails ripping holes in his sheets. Her belly bowed out just barely, making him wonder what she would look and feel like ripe with their child. It was a heady notion, eventually fathering a child and creating a family.

Finally he drew level with her femininity, awestruck by how beautiful she was. This was a new experience for him, he had never taken the time to explore a woman this thoroughly, never feeling comfortable enough to be that intimate with anyone. Slowly reached out a hand to brush his fingertips along her curls, feeling her hair soaked with her readiness. The sudden, all consuming urge to taste her swamped him and he was helpless to obey.

She was bitter sweet on his tongue, salty and creamy. It was a unique flavor and texture as was how soft and satiny her skin was down there. Adam knew he was definitely hooked for life.

* * *

Adora thought she would crawl out of her skin at the touch of Adam's tongue on her most secret place, sliding through her folds. His breath was hot while the air from the room was almost cold on her exposed flesh. While she felt vulnerable, she also knew that the man above her and between her legs would do nothing to hurt her. A small pang went through her when she realized that she should be giving her virginity to him tonight, making the bonding deeper and fuller. But she knew that they would make the most of not only this night, but the rest of their lives.

With one last, strong swipe of his tounge, Adam reared up, a feral look on his face. Her eyes were riveted to his very dark, nearly black ones, seeing their future in his eyes. Then he moved, drawing her attention to his manhood. She sucked in a breath so fast she nearly choked.

He was huge! Bigger than anything she had ever seen, and thicker than she ever dreamed. He was so aroused that his cock was arched at a sharp angle upwards, straining towards her. His head was flushed deep rose and twitched in time with his heartbeat. His sacs were drawn tight, deep rose as well as blood pounded through the organs. Liquid pooled in her belly, eager for all that meat to be buried deep inside her.

"Slow and easy, or hard and fast?" His voice was raw with passion and the restraint it took to hold himself back.

"Fuck me." Adora was far too gone to care, needing him inside her, filling her.

Rising up Adam shoved her legs as far apart as they would go and plunged his broad tip into her hole. He slid in easily due to the fact that she was sopping wet. With a cry Adora arched her back, pulling him even deeper. It was a raw coupling, fast and wild. He was merciless in his sexing of her, riding her hard, pushing deep. Adam was suckling her neck, grunting and breathing hard as he thrust his hips into hers. He shifted his hips as he moved to kiss her lips, hitting her in just the right way to push her over the edge.

Pleasure ripped through her body, making her cry out and clench herself around him as she arched her back. As lights exploded behind her eyes Adam gripped her tight and rolled over onto his back. Pulling her on top, pushing even deeper, making her climax again.

* * *

Adam could feel Adora climaxing around him, pulling on his cock. Not giving her a chance to recover he gripped her hips and began pushing her up and down his manhood, showing her what he wanted. She began to move, making his eyes roll back into his head.

She was slick and hot, her cum sliding down him as she bounced on top of him. He laid back, knowing that after her climax Adora would be even hornier, wanting more. She did not disappoint, and proceeded to blow the top of his head off.

Adora, her head thrown back in escasty, clutched her own breasts, caressing herself as she fucked him, teasing her hard nipples. Adam, letting her play with her breasts, decided to play with her pleasure button, wanting to make her cum again. He found the hard nub of flesh and began circling it with his fingertip. She began moving faster, sliding more vigorously, her liquid flowing out of her to soak him and the bed below him.

He felt the pressure building at the base of his cock and knew that he was very close. Roughly he grasped her hips and took over her movements, pulling her down on him and arching his hips, nailing her. She was crying out his name, tears of pain and joy streaking her cheeks. Similar tears trickeled from his eyes, loving their encounter.

Three thrusts later he exploded, feeling his scorching hot seed blast out of him and into her core, ripping a howl from his throat. Around Adam, Adora climaxed again, joining him in the inferno of their love. Time seemed suspended as they came down from their high, but eventually they collapsed onto the bed and surrendered to sleep.


	14. Reunion

**For the Honor of Love**

_This is an alternate reality version of He-Man and She-Ra's full length movie, The Secret of the Sword. It is also my take on how the story should be more in tune with the theme song. Nothing is mine except parts of the plot; I make no profit from this story._

_**

* * *

**_

In the previous chapter:

Adora wakes up in the middle of the night, nightmares of her past haunting her. She was driven out of her room, seeking relief. The bond she and Adam share drew her to his room. She woke him up and he tried to calm her fears. One thing led to another and well … you have this chapter.

* * *

Something jerked Adora from her sleep, making her alert and wary. She would have sat up and looked around, but Adam had a heavy arm slung across as waist, pinning her to the bed. They were cuddled together with her nuzzled into his side as he lay on his stomach. There was a brief moment of claustrophobia before Adam loosened his hold, fingers trailing across her skin. Goosebumps rose in their wake.

"Adora?" His voice was slurred and heavy as he cracked an eye open, lifting his head to look at her. "Go back to sleep, it's still dark out."

His hair was sticking out in all directions and a thin red line from the crease of a pillow slashed across his cheek. Adora felt warm and supple in his embrace, sleep pulling at her to surrender to his leading. With a sigh she snuggled back down against him as the shifted position to lie on his side, spooning against her back, tucking her close.

"Wake me up before my parents get here." She mumbled, eyes drooping closed.

"I will."

When Adora woke again, sunlight blinded her eyes. Rolling over she tried to bury her face in Adam's neck, only to find the bed empty. The sheets were still warm, so he hadn't been gone very long. She snagged his pillow, inhaling his clean, musky scent. She had never felt so relaxed and at peace. It felt as if she were a normal woman without the weight of two worlds on her shoulders. But she knew it was an illusion that wouldn't last long.

"You awake?" Adam walked into her line of vision, half dressed, his hair still wet.

"Yeah." She rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Half an hour past dawn." He sat on the bed beside her. "I wanted you to get some more sleep before waking you up to get cleaned up and ready for the day."

"Can I use your bathing room?" She sat up, clutching the sheets to her body, feeling a belated sense of modesty.

"Yes." He stood and moved to a closet. "I also gave your garment measurements to one of the maids to have something else for you to wear. They said the seamstresses should have you several garments ready by the time you are done."

He pulled out a sapphire blue cotton shirt and slipped it on, tucking it in to his black pants that were tucked into black boots. Adora stood and releasing her hold on the sheets, ventured into Adam's bathing room, craving a hot shower.

* * *

Adam watched Adora leave the bed, observing her closely. He knew that last night had gone a long way to healing her, but he knew that one night of passion couldn't make up for a lifetime of lies. Only daily interaction and caring could help ease her burden. She moved gingerly, and Adam flushed. He must have worn her out with his desires, but she gave as good as she got. She literally blew him away, and ruined him for anyone else. Not that he wanted anyone else.

As Adora washed Adam let one of the maids in, letting her strip the bed. She was one of the older maids that had been with his family for years. She was used to having to clean up after his romping nights, and did her work without comment. But she kept shooting him curious looks, hearing the shower running in the bathing room.

"You'll find out what is going on soon, Laura." Adam had the foresight to hide the swords in his closet before she entered, protecting their identities.

She nodded and left, another maid entering with an armful of garments.

"Here, let me." Adam lifted the burden from her arms. "Thank you, but not a word to anyone. Understand?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Adam? Are my new clothes here yet?" The maid thankfully left before Adora spoke.

"Yes." He called spreading the clothes on his bare bed. He turned to see Adora walking out of the bathing room with a towel wrapped around her hair and her body. She looked fresh and young, strangely vulnerable. She smelled of his soap and shampoo, but it was lighter and flowery-ier.

"Wow." She lifted a sky blue silk dress. "I've never had dresses before. I was always too practical trying to prove myself against -" She sighed and let the dress fall back to the bed.

"Adora, you can't ignore that part of your life." Adam turned her to face him, looking into her midnight colored eyes. "Yes, it was painful and all a lie, but it is a part of you. You need to live you life differently, but never forget why you changed and the reason you fight. Your past gives you purpose, but it is NOT who you are."

He begged her with his eyes to listen, to take heart, to understand that as long as she fought and never forgot her destiny, she would be able to overcome.

* * *

Adora gazed into Adam's face, seeing the truth of his words there. She knew he was right, but also knew that she wouldn't be able to heal overnight. It would take time and daily life as well as her new responsibilities as She-Ra to counteract her past. She loved him all the more for trying to help her heal and move on.

"I know." She reached up and caressed his freshly shaved cheek. "It will just take some time." She turned her attention to the clothes strewn across the bed. "Now, what should I wear to greet my parents?"

He held up various garments for her inspection as they sorted through the pile. While the dresses would be nice, she felt as if she should greet them in pants, feeling more comfortable. She finally settled on black boots, red suede pants and a white shirt, sticking with the colors she knew suited her best. She toweled her hair dry before accepting the comb Adam held out to her. It was comfortable intimate, using his shower and getting ready in the same area as him. Not sexual, but in the sense that they were sharing something that they wouldn't share with anyone else.

"What about our swords?" Adora asked, lifting the scabbard of the Sword of Protection, rubbing her thumb along the jewel in it's hilt. "Aren't they supposed to be with us at all times?"

"They are spelled; onlookers will be able to see them, but never remember details." Adam strapped the Sword of Power to his back. "That way, no one will be able to identify that I carry He-Man's sword."

"Nice." Adora copied Adam's actions, situating the strap diagonally between her breasts. She would have thought that carrying the broadsword that was slightly slimmer than Adams uncomfortable, but the weight was familiar, as if she had always worn the sword in it's scabbard and baldric. "I wondered about that."

"I once asked the Sorceress, but she told me that it was an ancient magic, far older than Castle Greyskull itself." Adam reached out a hand to her. Adora slid her hand into his, twining their fingers together. There was such a rightness to holding his hand, walking with the man that was the other half of her soul. Now if only the next few hours were over with.

* * *

Adam led Adora to breakfast, wanting to make the day go by faster for her. While he was anxious for Cassandra and Caleb to arrive, the only thing keeping him from crawling up the walls was the fact that he knew the Sertenians. They were frequent visitors to the palace, Cassandra being Marlena's best friend. They were extremely nice and casual like Randor and Marlena, in private at least.

Adora took mostly after Cassandra, having her skin and hair color, but her eyes were Caleb's all the way. He was the only other person Adam knew of to have such a unique eye coloring, and he's seen just about everything on his travels. She also had her fathers' height, standing six inches under his own 6foot 5inches.

"And _who_ is this?" Teela sneered at Adora as she and her father Man-At-Arms joined them for breakfast. The redhead wasn't known for her friendly manner, so Adam didn't let her tine offend him. But she was a little more forceful than usual.

"I'm Adora." The blonde settled down into the chair Adam held out for her, not cowed by the other woman. Then again, if Adora could survive what she had, the Teela had finally met her match.

"A-Adora?" Man-At-Arms asked, eyes going wide.

"Yes." Randor replied in his booming voice. "Adam found her and brought her home to us."

"I don't understand."

"Adora is my soulmate." Adam sat beside Adora, having moved his chair closer as he sat down. "And please, save your questions; everything will be explained this afternoon."

Man-At-Arms nodded while Teela looked mulish, but she settled in and ate her meal. The morning was spent with Randor, Marlena and Adam explaining the ins and outs of her new world. Including policies, politics and history. Adam and Adora sat on a small love seat on the family common room while Randor and Marlena sat on an identical settee across a low table.

"How am I ever going to remember all of this?" Adora asked in late mid-morning. "My head is spinning and I have the feeling that we have barely scratched the surface."

"Don't worry." Marlena laughed merrily. "It took me nearly six months to figure it all out."

The four of them were laughing merrily when a servant rushed in and whispered in Randor's ear.

"Adora, your parents are here."

* * *

Adora froze, not sure how it respond to the news that the mother and father that she was stolen from and had never met were in the palace and moments away from entering the same room she was in. She leaned into Adam, full of a mix of anticipation and fear. Would they accept her, would they like her? Or was she doomed to be alone? Even with Adam she felt incomplete without parents. She knew that even if tings went terribly wrong with Caleb and Cassandra, Randor and Marlena would try their best to become the parents she never had. Adora had never felt so unsure and scared in her life.

"Don't worry." Adam whispered into her ear, sliding an arm around her shoulders.

"You have nothing to fear." Marlena said gently as Randor stood to greet the newcomers.

Adora was riveted to the door as her father and mother entered. Caleb was tall, nearly as tall as Adam with a shock of black hair and eyes just as deep and uniquely colored as her own. He was slim of body but wide of shoulder, a warriors physique. His walk was also that of a warrior, light and silent. Beside him Cassandra was a pixie, her hair and skin the same pale has her own. She was shorter than Adora, but she could see the same steel within her mother that was within her.

"Randor!" Caleb strode forward, clasping the hand of his king warmly. "Good to see you again."

"Welcome, welcome." Randor pulled Caleb foreward as Marlena greeted Cassandra with a kiss to the cheek. The Sertenian nobles seemed warm and loving, easing some of Adora's fears.

"Why have you asked us here?" Cassandra asked, her voice an older, more mature version of Adora's. "We were here only two -"

Caleb and Cassandra froze as the king and queen moved aside, revealing Adora to them. Adora was suspended in time as she watched the man and woman who gave life to her stare at her in awe before rushing foreward and embracing her tightly. Tears sprang to Adoras eyes at the sound of Cassandra sobbing.

"Oh, my baby, your back. You've come home to us." She was clutching Adora to her, face buried in her neck, tears hot. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Caleb's eyes shone as he sniffed repeatedly, holding his wife and daughter close to his heart.

"How?"

"I found her, sir." Adora heard Adam speak up from beside her. "The Sorceress contacted me and had me find her. She was on another planet called Etheria, on the other side of the universe."

Adora, after squeezing both of her parents, not feeling uncomfortable at all pulled back. She had found the rest of her home, and now it was time to tell them the truth. They were looking at her as if she were an illusion and she would be taken away from them at any moment. She prayed what she was about to divulge wouldn't change their minds.

"Please sit down, and let me tell you how Adam found me."


	15. The Past and The Future

**For the Honor of Love**

_This is an alternate reality version of He-Man and She-Ra's full length movie, The Secret of the Sword. It is also my take on how the story should be more in tune with the theme song. Nothing is mine except parts of the plot; I make no profit from this story._

* * *

Adora settled herself beside Adam on one of the loveseats while the married couples took the other two small couches. She saw only love and acceptance from the four people watching her, no condemnation or apprehension to be found. Peace fell upon her as she realized that these people loved her no matter what. The accepted her back into their lives without so much as a blink of an eye, as if it were natural for her to just show up with Adam standing beside her and loving her.

"Please keep in mind, until three days ago I never knew that this world even existed." Adora began, knowing that this was going to be hard on all of them. They nodded for her to go ahead, Adam laying a warm hand on her knee. "As I grew up, I wasn't unhappy; but I always felt that there was something missing. I would feel lonely and lost at the oddest times.

"Looking back, I can see the evil that was hidden from me, but my memories are happy. While there was an air of an odd family living in the Fright Zone, the experience lacked certain warmth that lives here in this palace. Shadow Weaver was my primary caregiver, acting as mother while Hordak was a distant father. Catra, Scorpia, Leech, and Mantana were siblings.

"When we were little, we all got along just fine. But, as we grew up and the others gained their powers and developed their personalities, we grew distant. To compensate for my lack of powers, I trained endlessly. I wanted to be the best fighter and warrior I could be, to honor my family."

Adora scoffed and reached for a glass of cold water, seeing the others glance at each other. Not feeling quite comfortable, she decided to continue.

"On my sixteenth birthday, I gained my only true friend in that nightmare of a place; my stallion, Spirit. He was with me through thick and thin, and listened to me when I felt adrift and confused, but I continued to learn how to be a fighter. Due to my training, I was promoted to Force Captain, answering only to Hordak and Shadow Weaver. This made the others more hostile to me, thinking that a mere human with no powers was inferior to them.

"It was three months after I was given the title of Force Captain that Adam found me."

"Uh, if I remember correctly, _you_ found me." Adam interrupted. "I was walking through the woods, minding my own business, when you shot at me with your laser gun." That was the story that they were going to tell everyone, covering the true nature of their meeting.

"You shot at him?" Randor asked, voice shaking with laughter. Marlena had gone white as well as Cassandra, while Caleb was shaking his head.

"I didn't hit him!" Adora mock defended herself, enjoying that bantering with Adam. "I thought he was a rebel trying to overthrow the Horde."

"Talk about irony." Randor laughed even harder, tears in his eyes. Adora was grateful to him, lightening the mood.

* * *

Adam looked at his father like he was crazy. Randor was laughing at a serious situation, highlighting how easy and loving the King of Eternia was. Adora was smiling softly, looking relieved. He had a feeling that things were going to get easier.

"How much did you miss him by?" Caleb asked his daughter, trying to muffle his merriment and pride.

"Two inches from his boot tip." Adam sensed that Adora could pull it off, shooting at him as he walked through the rainbow forests of her adopted home world.

"I always knew you were a quick one." Caleb nodded. "I remember one time when Adam was playing with you in the gardens. He kept crossing his eyes at you, making you giggle. That was his favorite past time, making you laugh. Anyhow, after about three or four times of him crossing his eyes at you, you crossed yours right back at him."

"I remember that." Marlena laughed lightly. "Adam was delighted. He ran through the palace telling anyone who would listen that he had taught Adora to cross her eyes."

The parents laughed as Adora buried her face in Adams shoulder who was groaning and had a hand over his eyes. He couldn't believe that they had segued from Adora past to his.

"Remember when we first gave him Cringer?" Randor asked. "The first thing he did was wander into the nursery and placed him in Adora's crib."

"And what does my little girl do?" Caleb's eyes were twinkling with mirth. "She blows a spit bubble at him and hugs him while babbling like mad."

A pang hit Adam square in the chest. How many memories had the Horde stolen from them? How many shared laughs, corny jokes and fantastical adventures has he missed with Adora growing up? Silently he renewed his vow to help her destroy the Horde and join her life with his permanently.

Beside him Adora was laughing so hard that her whole face was rosy, wiping tears from her eyes. Suddenly she snorted loudly, and Adam lost it. Laughter rumbled out of him, shaking both him and Adora. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to steady her. His heart was light as the family, both blood and betrothed, came together in laughter and love.

* * *

Adora wiped here eyes on Adam's shirt covered shoulder, happier than she could ever imagine. Her parents had accepted her with open arms, tears and good memories. They looked over her past, knowing the woman she was destined to be. Not She-Ra, but Adora, their daughter and future Queen of Eternia. She could feel their love even now, sitting across the low table from them, and their warmth. Randor and Marelna were the same, loving her as one of their own. And then there was Adam. No words could cover the scope and depth of the love she felt from him, knowing that he was the other half of her soul.

Adora felt honored; she had a family now and nothing or no one could ever take that away from her. She would fight to the death before one of the five people around her were hurt. That was the price of love.

"Thank you." She spoke up once there was a lull in the conversation.

"For what darling?" Cassandra asked.

"Accepting me, all of me." Her throat closed up and her eyes burned with tears. "I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"Oh, Adora." Cassandra stood and sat down beside Adora, squeezing in and forcing Adam to move over. "You are my baby, my only child. Being a parent means knowing that no matter how often you fail at something or don't get it right the first time, you are one step closer to being who you are meant to be." Her mother reached out a hand to brush Adora's cheek. Adam stood and let Caleb sit on Adora's other side.

"Everything that happened to you was for a reason." Caleb put an arm around her shoulders, hugging her close. Adora felt his warmth; it was like Adam's only different, but just as good. "We may not know that reason, but there is a plan for your life. All of us have one, but we are never to know why we go through things until the end.

"Your mother is right; we love you no matter what, and we always will."

Crying happy tears Adora embraced her parents, home at last.

* * *

"Now that Adora is back, we have a wedding to plan!" Marlena clapped her hands. "After all, they are of the agreed upon age."

Adam looked at Randor, but he knew that there would be no help from that quarter. It was up to Adam to speak up and voice what was on both his and Adora's minds.

"I say we wait on the wedding, mother."

"WHAT? Why?" The shock on everyone's faces were priceless. They thought he was about to renege, not realizing that he and Adora were bound now by not only love but passion. Their link was as solid as steel, unbreakable even after death.

"Etheria is not yet free." Adora added solemnly, surfacing from her parent's arms. "I can't settle into a new life until I can put that part of me to rest. I need to help put an end to the Horde."

"And I promised to help in any way I can." Adam said flatly, voice edged in steel. The older nobles had always sensed that there was more to Adam than meets the eye, but he had never experienced first hand.

"Once the Horde is destroyed, Adam and I can have the biggest wedding of the century." Adora looked them all in the eye. "The wedding won't only celebrate our marriage, but the dawning of a new and better day for the entire universe."

"I agree with Adora; we need to put her past to rest before we can have a future together." Adam walked behind the couch to place his hands on her shoulders, providing a unified front. Their parents looked at each other, resigned to the knowledge that no matter what they said, Adam and Adora would go and do what they thought was right.

"I guess you had better leave soon, so you can come home sooner." Caleb said firmly, knowing battle and the itch to face one's enemies, having been a soldier before being titled.

"Thank you." Adora stood, looking at Adam. He knew what she was asking.

"We'll head out tomorrow afternoon."


	16. Escape in the Night

**For the Honor of Love**

_This is an alternate reality version of He-Man and She-Ra's full length movie, The Secret of the Sword. It is also my take on how the story should be more in tune with the theme song. Nothing is mine except parts of the plot; I make no profit from this story._

* * *

The night before their departure, Adam and Adora were treated to a huge dinner with their families, the night full of light and laughter. Adora felt like she was wrapped in a warm blanket and tucked into a big bed, more comfortable than she could ever remember being.

"Adam," Adora asked as they walked back to his room after the feast, hands clasped and fingers entwined. "I know this may sound childish, but can we leave before dawn?"

"Why?" He paused in the hallway outside of his room, eyes solemn and dark. Adora sighed, not sure how to express her feelings.

"I don't want to have to sit through the morning, watching my parents grieve for the fact that I'm about to leave them again. I know they know I'll be back and we'll get married, but I don't want to see their fear and apprehension." She leaned forward and rested her head on this chest, feeling his heart beat warmly under her forehead. Adam wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back in a soothing massage.

"If that is what you want." He held her tight, and she soaked in his love and comfort.

"I want that part of my life over with." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I want the people to be free and to wipe the evil that robbed us of part of our lives together into nothingness." She looked up at the man she loved, opening herself up to him more and more.

"I want to come home, marry you, rule beside you, bear your children, live the life with you that I have been denied. I want to be Adora."

"And you will be." Adam leaned back to look her in the face. "You will be all that and more."

Heart nearly bursting with love and gratitude, she smiled hugely before whispering,

"Thank you."

"Now, after last night, I vote you stay the night with me." Adam lightened the mood. "It's not like we have anything to hide from each other. Of course, you can always sleep in your bed and leave me all alone."

"Goof." She laughed, moving to open his door. "Why would I want to sleep in a cold, empty bed when I have you as my personal warmer?"

* * *

Adam heaved a quick sigh of relief. He hated seeing Adora in pain, conflict or uncomfortable. She was the strongest woman he knew besides his mother, a woman who handled the toughest life threw at her and bounced back beautifully. It tore him up inside, making him crazy. He didn't know what to do or how to make it better, but he would try.

"Personal warmer?" He asked following her into his suite, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"And cuddle pillow." Adora was slipping the baldric for the Sword of Protection over her head, her back to him. He followed her lead, removing the Sword of Power, watching her undress.

"Cuddle pillow?" He began stripping down as well. "What's a cuddle pillow?"

Adora laughed her beautiful bell laugh as she crawled into bed. Adam joined her as they pulled the sheets over them and settled down with her curled up against his side.

"Back on Etheria, I had extra pillows on my bed. I would often hold one close to me as I slept, like I am with you. It made me feel safe and secure and loved." She explained as she slid a leg over his and an arm across his stomach.

"Well, how do I compare?"

"You are definitely better than any pillow I have ever held." She kissed his chin before to tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

"Good." He hugged her close. He felt a warmth fill him, but it was different from the highly charged sensual heat from the night before. This warmth was soft and gentle, comforting and intimate in a way that he had never felt before. Adam felt at peace, at home and was looking forward to a life full Adora and their children.

"I love you." She murmured breath warm on his skin, body soft against his.

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head, splaying his hand low on her hip, tucking her even closer. Sleep soon stole over the couple, sealing their bond even more.

* * *

"Adora, baby, time to get up." Adora woke to Adam's voice and hot hands slipping down her spine. She twisted around, rolling onto her side off of her stomach to see Adam already dressed and ready to go. Outside, the sky was just beginning to lighten.

"Give me ten minutes." She climbed out of bed, headed to the washing room to freshen up. She quickly washed up before stepping back into the room. Adam held her old Force Captain uniform in one hand, the Sword of Protection in the other with her boots by his feet.

"I have sent word to have Spirit saddled up and ready to go. Cringer will meet us there." Adam said as Adora slipped into her old uniform and boots. "I thought it would be best if you wore something that we know blends in better with the Etherians."

Adam had changed from the outfit she had originally encountered him in to black pants and a blood red shirt with the bright red baldric of the Sword of Power slashing across his chest.

"It's a symbol of the past that I will defeat. Once the Horde is gone I will burn this outfit on that world and come to the world fully cleansed and fresh."

"Well, in that case we need to pack you a small pack of extra clothes to take to Castle Greyskull." Adam dug a small cloth bag from a chest before handing it to her. "I'd say we should take it with us, but I think we should go back as He-Man and She-Ra, not Adam and Adora."

"Good idea." Adora settled the Sword of Protection comfortably across her chest. "The fewer questions surrounding us, the better. We want to get in, do our jobs, and get out."

"So treat this like a military operation?" Adam asked quietly.

"I have to." Adora took a deep breath, trying to loosen the knot in the pit of her stomach. "I can't afford to see this as anything else." If she did, Adora knew she would break down and force Adam to do the work she needed to do herself. Quickly she grabbed a pair of soft boots, a light blue shirt and buff colored pants to stuff into the small bag.

"Whatever you decide," Adam gripped her shoulders and looked her in the eye, dead serious. "I'm behind you 100 percent."

"Thank you." She took another deep breath. "Let's go."

Adam took her hand and led her silently through the halls. For a big man and a woman wearing high heel boots, traveling silently on tile floors was not that hard. Adora had a feeling that it was part of their other halves, their powerful inner selves. The castle in the pre-dawn light was eerily still, with the breezes that blew during the day letting up at night. Shadows were everywhere, cloaking them efficiently, helping to hide them as they made their way to the stables.

Just outside the stables, Cringer slipped out of the shadows that led to the gardens, preferring to sleep out there while Adam and Adora were 'bonding' physically. His tail was twitching in anticipation and dread as the stable boy wordlessly held Spirit's head as they mounted him and left the palace.

* * *

The castle was just coming into view as the sun topped the horizon, and Adam knew that the staff would be alerting their parents soon. He only hoped that they would understand their motivation and not send out a search party. He knew that Caleb had been in his grandfather's and father's army, and understood the motivation to go into battle. He could only guess if that would keep their parents from completely loosing it.

"Thank you for doing this." Adora leaned back against him. "For wanting to stand beside me as I do what I have to."

"Sweetheart, I would stand beside you no matter what." He hugged her close, kissing the top of her head. "Being He-Man has nothing to do with it. When you love someone, you support them, stand beside them. My abilities as He-Man are just something extra."

"And being She-Ra is also an asset." She snuggled closer before sitting up. "So, once at Castle Greyskull, I drop off my bag with the Sorceress, transform and go through the portal."

"Yes." Adam felt her gathering herself for the battle ahead, and decided to do the same.

The drawbridge to the castle was already down for them, and as they neared the mouth like portcullis raised, letting them enter. Behind them the drawbridge rose and the portcullis locked into the ancient brick and cobble walkway. Silently the doors to the castle opened, and Adora led Spirit into the structure, Cringer falling to the rear to better fit into the somewhat narrow doorways.

"Welcome back, my children." The Sorceress greeted them in the Gate Hall. Adam slid off Spirit's back before lifting Adora down, knowing full well that she could get down on her own.

"We are going back to stop the Horde once and for all." Adora walked over to the feathered woman. "I was hoping I could leave this with you, for when we return." She handed the priestess the bag with a slight nod. Adam at first was confused, then he realized she must be speaking telepathically and exclusively to Adora.

"Of course." She nodded. "I know you must do this and I will be awaiting your return." She stepped back several paces, giving them plenty of room to transform while opening the gate for them. Adora met his gaze, drawing the Sword of Protection. He drew the Sword of Power, lifting it high.

"_By the Power of Greyskull!"_

"_For the Honor of Greyskull!"_

Light and magic exploded around not only Adam and Adora, but Spirit and Cringer as well. Once the sizzling power subsided, He-Man, She-Ra, Battle Cat and Swift Wind stood in their places. Without a word She-Ra mounted her winged unicorn as He-Man settled on his overgrown tiger.

"Be swift and safe." The Sorceress prayed over them as the turned and plunged into the golden portal.


	17. Returning to Etheria

**For the Honor of Love**

_This is an alternate reality version of He-Man and She-Ra's full length movie, The Secret of the Sword. It is also my take on how the story should be more in tune with the theme song. Nothing is mine except parts of the plot; I make no profit from this story._

* * *

Immediately Adora was thrust into a maelstrom, the portal having been opened on the edge of a battle. She recognized the area as the forest around the Castle Brightmoon, the seat of the Brightmoon kingdom and home to Queen Angella and Glimmer. Now that the queen was free, she was trying to take back her kingdom and world, starting with her own castle. Rebellion fighters were desperately trying to hold their own against Horde troopers that were better equipped and outnumbered them five to one.

"Seems like they decided to start the party without us." He-Man twirled his sword in his hand. Battle Cat was growling low in his throat, crouched low and ready to pounce.

"There is Angella and Glimmer." She-Ra pointed to a cliff just beyond the tree line. Atop it stood the angel winged queen, her pink haired daughter and Bow. The queen held a sword gripped tight in her hand, a shield strapped to her other arm. Power glimmered around Glimmer, making her shine with lavender magic. Bow was stringing his bow and checking his quiver.

"Let's stop by there first." He-Man urged Battle Cat on. Tapping her heels to Swift Wind's sides, She-Ra took to the air, careful to dodge laser blasts.

From above, the situation looked even more dire than it had on the ground. Rebels were knocked out everywhere, some merely unconscious, others wounded and dieing. The Horde troopers were cutting down the people mercilessly, and Adora cringed. She had once helped in the slaughter, leading the way through the bodies of those that stood in the path of the Horde. Gripping Swift Wind's reigns tighter, she nudged him into a dive, aiming for Angella.

"No longer." She promised to herself. "This ends today."

He-Man had reached the plateau before her, and was already speaking with the three Etherians. Gently her rainbow winged unicorn touched down beside his over sized tiger, allowing her to join them.

"This is bad." Bow was shaking his head. "We just began our attack, and already almost half of our force is either out of commission or dead."

"We can't just give up." Glimmer was still pulsing with power.

"And we won't." Angella fluffed her wings. "No matter how long it takes, no matter how many lives are sacrificed, we will fight and we will win."

"We will help you." She-Ra strode up to the group. "And you will soon see the end of this plague on Etheria."

"Really?" Glimmer asked.

"We are here until the Horde is destroyed, then we must return to our world." He-Man nodded.

* * *

"We must strike, and now!" Angella took to the sky, startling He-Man. He looked to She-Ra, but she was already racing to mount Swift Wind, long gold hair and red cape flapping behind her, legs and boots flashing as she ran.

"I guess that's my cue." He said to no one in particular, jogging over to Battle Cat. They sprung onto action, galloping down the trail leading up to the plateau. He had the Sword of Power at the ready, easily slicing through the armor of any Hordesman that got in his way.

Once they reached the valley, He-Man spilt from Battle Cat, knowing that they could do more damage apart. He was able to easily block laser fire, but the Horde Troopers were a challenge in sword play. They matched him in brute strength, but lacked the finesse that he had. Sweat poured from him, Etheria's tropical humidity suffocating.

Overhead he would catch glimpses of She-Ra and Swift Wind, reflecting laser beams back at the robotic planes that were targeting them. Deep inside he wanted to fight his way to her side and protect her, but he also knew that she had just as much power as he did.

"Aahh!"

Searing pain bloomed up his left arm. One of the Horde Troopers lasers winged him, cauterizing the wound even as it gouged the skin. Mad and in pain he spun on his heel, using his sword to remove the trooper's head in one swipe. Gasping in pain he fell to one knee, trying to push the pain aside.

"You're mine, Rebel." He recognized the voice and looked up. Above him stood Scorpia, gnashing her claws and swinging her tail back and forth. She looked even uglier than he remembered. Gathering his strength, He-Man prepared to strike.

"In your dreams." He moved in a blur of speed, bringing his sword up and around, slicing her open from hip to shoulder. He ducked again to avoid the spray of green blood that exploded from the wound, not knowing if her blood was acid or toxic.

Breathing heavily He-Man looked around. The tide was slowly beginning to turn; for every one trooper that he took out, four more fell. The ranks of the Horde were thinning rapidly, their weapons loosing power due to the fact that they didn't have a change to re-charge.

Sensing a break in the action, he looked to the sky. She-Ra was shooting beams of light from the tip of her sword, like he could do with his own sword, but doing so drained him badly, therefore he very rarely tried it. She seemed to never tire, drawing power from another source besides the sword. Etheria was magic, more so than most of Eternia, and could fuel any being that used magic, channeling that raw power to fit their needs.

Centering himself, He-Man drew the magic into him as the Sorceress had taught him. It was very light, but potent, different than the hot sizzling power he was used to. The magic was almost effortless in its ease of gathering. Focusing that power into his sword he rose to his feet, targeting the silver steel clad soldiers.

* * *

A bright flash of light drew She-Ra's eye. Glancing down without lowering her guard, she saw He-Man wielding the Sword of Power with deadly accuracy and power. Magic bled out of the blade, touching every Hordesman close to him, but out of reach of his sword. The troopers touched with the magic burst into white hot flames, the power consuming them.

It seemed that he had managed to tap into the power if Etheria, powering him even as his own reserves ran low. The grating sound of more batnics made her look up. Four were coming at her from all directions, and fast.

"Steady, steady." She murmured to Swift Wind, knowing that he could sense her plan. "NOW!"

Holding tight to his reigns, Swift Wind plummeted down and away from the robotic planes as they crashed into one another, their computerized pilots not having the reflexes of humans. She would love to be down on the ground, fighting back to back with He-Man, but since she was the only fighter besides Angella that could fly, she was needed in the sky to draw the fire of the planes and the troopers stationed in the towers.

She was also holding back so she could fight Hordac one on one. She was going to be the one that stopped both him and Shadow Weaver, and no one was going to stop her. As Swift Wind was pulling out of the dive the whinnied in pain, wings beating madly. Looking around for the source of the blast, she saw a horde trooper laughing from his seat on a laser gun mounted on one of the towers. Mad with rage she sent an arc of deadly power from the Sword of Power, cutting both the man and machine in half before they began to fall from the sky.

As she braced herself for a bone shattering landing She-Ra was suddenly cushioned by a cloud of lavender magic. Glimmer stood in a clearing, using her magic to lower them to the ground, bow guarding her as she was concentrating. Scrambling to her feet, She-Ra turned to her best friend, shocked to see a large gaping hole marring the pristine whiteness of his chest, his large eyes liquid with pain and the knowledge he was dieing.

"NO!" She sobbed, falling to her knees by his head. "You can't die!"

"She-Ra?" He-Man and Cringer came running up, both splattered with blood. How much was their own she didn't know.

"Swift Wind is dieing." Tears soaked her face, hot and salty. "I can't loose him." Crying harder she hugged her stallion's head, body heaving.

"She … Ra … I … hurt …" His voice was faint and filled with pain, breathing erratic. Unbearable pain filled her, making her scream.

"Don't die." She shook her head, face buried in his hide. Tingling ran along her skin, but she ignored it. "You can't die. You are my oldest and best friend, what can I do to save you?"

"She-Ra," He-Man spoke up, voice quiet and urgent. "Look at your hands, they're glowing."

Not only were her hands glowing, but her entire body was luminescent. The light spread out from her to Swift Wind, centering on the wound in his chest. She could feel the magic of the world around her flowing through her as well as the power of her home, of Greyskull, answering her prayer.

"Please, by the Power of Greyskull, be healed." She prayed over and over, never breaking concentration, willing the magic to work.

Bright light flared, knocking her back and blinding her. She felt He-Man kneel and lift her to her feet, holding her steady as she swayed. She-Ra blinked the spots out of her vision, rubbing her head. It felt like her skull was about to split open.

"What happened?"

"You healed me, dear friend." Swift Wind nuzzled her cheek. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She kissed his nose. Pink white light swirled around her, easing the pain in her head and body, refreshing her.

Looking up she saw Queen Angella lowering her hands, releasing her healing powers. She sensed the magic had also touched He-Man as well. The battle on the ground was finished. Rebels scouted the wounded and dead, healing rebels that could be saved and ending the lives of any Horde troopers still alive.

A loud rumble radiated from the castle, making everyone jump. Hordac's personal jet blasted its way out of one of the hangers, racing towards the fright zone. She turned to look at He-Man, who stood beside her.

"We will follow him, and I will end this."


	18. Finality and Closure

**For the Honor of Love**

_This is an alternate reality version of He-Man and She-Ra's full length movie, The Secret of the Sword. It is also my take on how the story should be more in tune with the theme song. Nothing is mine except parts of the plot; I make no profit from this story._

* * *

"She-Ra, are you sure?" Glimmer asked as the others stood grouped around her, stunned silent.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life." He-Man could hear the steel in his lover's voice, and knew that this day would not end well for the Horde.

"Angella, you and the rest of the Rebellion clean up here and re-establish yourselves, She-Ra and I will take care of Hordak." He-Man petted Battle Cat's head, using his most firm voice.

She-Ra flashed him a brief look of understanding before mounting Swift Wind and taking to the skies. He-Man jumped onto Battle Cat and followed the golden haired warrioress. He let the tiger have his head as they made their way to the Fright Zone, keeping an eye on the winged unicorn. He also knew, that when the final battle came, he would not be the one fighting it, but she would. He would be her backup, keeping the battle just between her and Hordak, as it should be.

It took them nearly an hour to reach the barren wasteland, the sun riding high in the sky. But even the brightness of the mid-day sun could not fully penetrate the haze of death and pollution that hung over the Zone. The area had a red glow surrounding it, illuminated by their factories and war machines. It was one of the most desolate places He-Man had ever seen in his travels, echoing the mindset and darkness of the Horde.

They were able to enter with ease, most of the Horde Troopers having been at the second Battle of Brightmoon. The Fright Zone was empty and hollow, the war machines still running automatically, filling the air with eerie sounds. There were creaks and groans as well as pounding and what sounded like screaming gears. Out of the corner of his eye He-Man would catch a glimpse of movement in the shadows, but it was gone as quick as it came.

"She-Ra," he called as she landed beside him, letting Swift Wind keep pace with the tiger. "Something feels off; I think we are being led into an ambush."

"I know," her voice was grim and sober. "Hordak was skilled at laying traps, and I learned all of his battle tactics. This _is_ a trap, but I have no choice. I need to do this, not only for myself, but our future as well as the future of the Universe."

"I'm by your side." He saw her eyes soften for the briefest of moments before she focused on the task at hand. "Always."

* * *

She-Ra was grateful for He-Man standing beside her in this. She knew that he could just as easily barge ahead of her and finish the battle without her, but he wasn't. He was standing by her side, there to support her and protect her. He knew that this was her battle, her destiny, and no one, not even the other half of her soul could stand in her way. She loved him all the more for that.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Watch my back once we get in there?"

She knew she didn't need to ask, but she couldn't help herself from doubting the slightest bit.

"As I was always meant to, my love."

Love. That was what they had that Hordak, Shadow Weaver and the Horde could never understand and never possess, crush or defeat. It was more powerful than anything in the Universe, crossing time and space and bringing it all together. Before She-Ra knew it, they were at the doors to the Central Citadel, the center of the Horde's power on Etheria, the place where She-Ra had called home, and the site where she would close a chapter of her life before beginning a new one.

A rumble rent the air, startling them. The doors burst open and Horde Troopers poured out, laser guns flashing and swords gleaming. This was the defense party, Hordak's last stand before he had to fight himself.

She-Ra leapt down from Swift Wind, knowing he could fight better without her on his back. He-Man was right by her side, sword swinging and magic glowing. They fought their way through the men, aliens and cyborgs, edging nearer the lift that would take them to the Control Room where Hordak held court.

Swift Wind and Battle Cat were holding their own as well, killing their fair share. The winged unicorn mainly used his horn as a spear or lance, piercing body armor at vital points, spilling blood and ripping out CPUs. The tiger, on the other hand, was more savage and blunt; claws shredded while powerful jaws and razor sharp teeth tore and rent at throats and central housing units. The troopers fell to their attacks, unable to defend themselves from both animals and warriors.

* * *

Once to the lift, He-Man glanced back to see the carnage. Blood of several colors mixed in limpid pools while sparks and flames erupted from both cyborgs and weapons. He wiped splatters of blood and gore off of Battle Cat as She-Ra did the same for Swift Wind. He also helped clean his partner as she returned the favor, pulling chunks of flesh from her long hair that now lay in tangled clumps down her back as she wiped streaks of blood from his chest.

The ride up would have been over quickly, but for the fact that they had to travel up to the top of the tower, some 30 levels above the ground. He was breathing deep, centering himself in preparation for what he prayed was the last battle. He was weary of the fighting, but knew that it was the nature of war to fight where needed, knowing that every battle lead to a certain outcome. Beside him, She-Ra was standing still, her eyes closed, breathing deeply. Her complexion was slightly waxy, a sign that she was tiring, but as he watched, she stood taller, opening her eyes.

"Draw on the power of Etheria." She told him. "It will be more difficult than it was at Brightmoon, since most of the inherent magic of the planet has been depleted in the Fight Zone, but it will help once we reach the top."

He pulled the power into himself, reaching to the edge of his range to absorb the warmth, refreshing himself.

"Before we go in." He said softly. "I want you to know that I love you, Adora. No matter what happens, you'll be in my heart. Nothing and no one will every separate us again."

"Oh Adam," She smiled, reaching up to cup his cheek. "I love you as well. Today is the end of my life here, and the start of my life with you. Once this day is over, we will return home, and have the biggest, grandest wedding in Eternian history. I can't wait."

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. It was gentle and full of love, reassuring them that what they were about to do was right. It also conveyed more than words could say, all their hopes and dreams. They were forced apart when the lift jerked to a stop.

"Ready to do this?" He-Man asked with a smirk as Swift Wind whinnied softly and Battle Cat growled gently.

"Absolutely."

* * *

She-Ra stepped off the lift, relaxed. She was alert and wary, with the Sword of Protection poised to strike, but was relaxed in a way only a true fighter could be. She knew that anything else could very well get her killed. He-Man followed silently, automatically looking in the opposite direction that she did, the two of them in sync. They were like two parts of the same whole, knowing what the other was doing even as they did it. She couldn't have asked for a better person to be with her in this final battle.

The room was dark, with shafts of red light piercing the darkness, creating eerie and disorienting shadows. She-Ra wasn't fooled, she grew up in this room and knew it better than she cared to admit. She could feel both Hordak and Shadow Weaver watching, waiting to strike. She beat them to the punch.

She let out a blinding wave of light, illuminating every light globe within seconds. Going on instinct she pivoted on her heel and raised her sword, blocking a huge battle axe as it was aimed at her head. Hordak was facing her, his mouth twisted into an evil grimace. His hands, both flesh and bio-mechanical were gripping the axe firmly as he put all of his weight behind the push.

"Who _are_ you?" He asked. Roughly she slid her sword away from him, making him lurch forward as she danced back, ready to parry. Off to her side He-Man was reflecting Shadow Weaver's spells as he took swipes at her with the Sword of Power. Swift Wind and Battle Cat were keeping Catra and Mantana busy.

"Hello, _daddy_." She drawled. Hordak as well as Shadow Weaver gasped. "What's the matter? Don't recognize me?"

Quickly she spun, roundhouse kicking at Hordak, but he was faster. He grabbed her ankle, squeezing. Muscles jerked as bones cracked, making her cry out in pain. Savagely he threw her away before advancing.

"So, the little bitch has found out who she really is." He taunted. "How does it feel knowing that the very thing you were destined for was one of the things was used you to help destroy?" He laughed maniacally, not noticing Adora climb to her feet, ignoring the pain.

"Too bad your plan failed." She gripped her sword with both hands before striking at Hordak. She caught him by surprise, forcing him to go on the defensive. Calling on her years of training, Adora lashed out, sword flashing as she tried to find a weak spot in his defense. She became oblivious to all else but her goal of killing the man who took so much from her.

* * *

He-Man, while he would have loved to watch the fight, and a situation on his hands that required his full attention. Shadow Weaver was very powerful, her spells the strongest he had encountered outside of the magic of Castle Greyskull. Her magic was also tricky, designed not for brute strength, but subtly. They would infect on the slightest touch, drugging the victim, pulling them under and into darkness.

He was constantly on the defense, drawing Etheria's magic to bolster his own. Malice glowed in the witch's eyes, evil radiating off of her in waves. Every blast that she threw at him seemed to eat away at his strength, pulling his life force out of him. Knowing that he had to do something drastic, he gathered himself up. Extending his arms to their full length, he swept upwards in an arc, catching the witch off guard. His blade met little resistance as it bit into flesh, removing her left hand at the wrist.

"Aaauugghhh!" She screeched, black blood gushing from the wound. "You will pay for that you maggot." She hurled a magical fireball at his head. He swung his blade, hitting the globe back at her. The instant it touched her, she began screaming in agony.

The flames licked at her even as they consumed her, turning her clothing to ashes and charring her skin. The magic of the spell was altered by the magic of the Sword of Power, since most magic wouldn't turn on the caster unless something else changed the properties of the power. The spell was most likely designed to do the same thing to him, but his Eternian magic overpowered the dark Etherian magic and forced the spell back.

Gasping in pain and relief, He-Man watched as the evil sorceress seemed to melt and disintegrate at the same time. All that was left once the spell had run it's course, was her bat shaped belt medallion, charred and warped by heat. He forced himself against one of the pillars, ready to jump in and help She-Ra if she needed it. But in the meantime he tried to recover his lost power as Swift Wind and Battle Cat finished off Catra and Mantana.

* * *

Adora heard Shadow Weaver's death cries, but couldn't allow herself to be distracted as Hordak come in for another blow. She blocked him again, but wasn't fast enough to spin away as his cybernetic arm lashed out, slicing her right bicep open almost to the bone. She could feel herself slowly bleeding out from the open wounds that he had inflicted as well as the internal injuries she had sustained from him throwing her about. She was pretty sure half, if not all of her ribs were broken as well as one of her lungs punctured. Her lip bled from a near bone shattering kick to the face.

"Is that the best you got?" She wheezed, trying to make him mad enough to slip up and make a mistake.

"You will die." Hordak taunted. "And as you lay dieing, I will cut you open and remove every organ from your body before raping you and leaving you for the vultures."

Inside, Adora went cold. Knowing that he could very well carry out his threat. She had witnessed his cruelty first hand. He was known for raping women as a form of torture, and was not above making their families and children watch as he defiled them. The coldness changed, moving from numbness to resolve. This had to end, and only one of them would live to see a new day.

Something hit her foot, making her glance down. The Sword of Power lay at her feet. Adam knew what she was planning and gave her a way to end the fight. Springing back with her superhuman abilities she scooped the twin to her own sword, Hordak advancing. Every fiber of her body was screaming in protest, the pain nearly crippling. It was now or never.

With an ear splitting war cry, she swung the Sword of Power up, catching Hordak's axe under the head and wrenching it out of his grasp. At the same time she thrust the Sword of Protection up into his chest, one of the few places that was not mechanical. Roughly she twisted her arm, twisting the blade as she felt it rip through his heart and internal organs. As Hordak gasped in pain and shock, Adora brought the Sword of Power around, slicing through this throat, nearly beheading him.

Crimson blood exploded from his wounds, covering her. Every beat of Hordak's heart pumped more of his blood and life out of his body. She watched as his eyes glazed over, dulling and becoming flat as he died. His body slumped, nearly pulling her down with him. Shaking she removed both swords from his body, sick with relief and blood loss. Stumbling a few feet away she emptied the contents of her stomach before wiping her mouth and making her way to Adam.

Her vision swam and her head felt light. She watched Adam catch her even as she passed out with a whisper of;

"It's finally over."


	19. Healing

**For the Honor of Love**

_This is an alternate reality version of He-Man and She-Ra's full length movie, The Secret of the Sword. It is also my take on how the story should be more in tune with the theme song. Nothing is mine except parts of the plot; I make no profit from this story._

* * *

Adam sat beside Adora as she slept peacefully. After having caught her as she collapsed from her injuries, he frantically called the Sorceress, not sure if Adora would survive the transition between dimensions and worlds. She was bleeding everywhere, colored black and blue from her bruises. Several bones were also protruding from her skin, most noticeably her lower left leg, where both bones had been snapped in two. Adam barely got her to the Sorceress in time, her life already beginning to slip away.

Now it was a matter of time. While the spell the Sorceress used healed the worst of the wounds and saved her life, it was up to Adora to complete the healing, her body recovering naturally through sleep. All traces of the battle were gone, save the cut on her bicep. There was a thin pink scar that would fade to white that would forever mar her appearance. To Adam, it was a small price to pay to ensure that the woman he loved remained alive. And love her he did, more than anything else. When he had overheard Hordak's plans for her, he had ached to remove the offending organ as well as the monsters head, rage bubbling through him. He held back, letting Adora do what she had to do, sliding the Sword of Power to her, having sensed that she saw an opening to finish the devil off once and for all.

He picked up Adora's hand, stroking her pale skin, willing her to wake up soon. He wanted her to be fully healed of not only her physical injuries, but her psychic ones as well, fresh and whole for the first time since she was abducted. He longed to see her in a wedding gown, to see her ripe with their child, to raise the family that they were destined to create. Leaning down he pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"All will be well, my prince." The Sorceress spoke gently as she came to check of the two of them. "She recovers quickly with your love. Soon she will awaken." As silently as she came, the priestess faded away, back into the depths of Castle Greyskull."

"Adora," Adam spoke softly. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you. I am right here waiting for you to open your beautiful eyes and to smile that smile that you save only for me. We made it baby; the Horde is destroyed and Etheria is free. Everything is the way it was meant to be, and now we can start our life together."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, needing to be closer to her.

"I can't wait to make you my wife."

* * *

"_I can't wait to make you my wife."_

Adora woke to Adam's longing whisper, feeling the warmth of his love wrapping around her like a well worn blanket. Immediately she knew she was back on Eternia, the magic of her birth world different than that of her adopted world. That, and there was no mistaking the ancient, library like smell of Castle Greyskull. She felt whole, if not a little tiered, for the first time in her life; more whole than she had the night her and Adam had made love for the first time.

"I can't wait to make you my husband." She murmured back at him, too tiered to really be loud. Cracking open her eyes, she saw how close Adam's eyes were to hers, searching and relieved. He looked tiered as well, having fought just as hard as she had on Etheria.

"Thank God." He pressed his lips to hers gently. The kiss was butterfly light and quick, just enough to reassure themselves that they were alive. "I almost lost you again."

"Never." She breathed. "I'll never leave you. I may get lost for a little while, but I'll never leave. Are we home?"

"I had to get you to the Sorceress." Adam nodded. "You had depleted your magical reserves, and the power for Etheria that you could harness; you were using your own life force to stay She-Ra."

"I was killing myself, wasn't I?" Adora knew the truth of what Adam was telling her, having vowed to do no matter what it took to stop the evil that she had helped prosper.

"Yes."

Adora fell silent as she contemplated what was to happen now. The Horde was gone. There was no need to return to Etheria, to leave her family behind, to be separated from Adam. Adam, who was truly He-Man to her She-Ra; as she was the protectoress to his protector. They were the definition of completion, and soon they were to become man and wife.

"It's over now." Adora smiled up at him, feeling her strength return minute by minute. "I'm home and ready to start our life together." She pushed herself up into a sitting position, much to Adam's dismay.

"Woah, you need to rest." He helped her sit up never the less, supporting her no matter what.

* * *

"I feel fine." And indeed she was looking better, her color returning swiftly, eyes regaining their usual sparkle. Adam breathed a bit easier now that she was becoming restless, a sign that she was indeed nearly fully healed. Her stomach also grumbled loudly, making her blush.

"Apparently so." He laughed lovingly. "Hunger is a sure sign that you are on the mend."

"And nothing better for a healing hunger than a simple, hearty fare." The Sorceress strode in, hands full with a covered tray that steamed gently. Adam stood and took the tray from the ancient woman, setting it down on the bedside table. A rich beef stew was loaded with vegetables with a small loaf of bread and a mug of strong tea. There was enough food there for both Adam and Adora, the Sorceress following the tradition that she not eat in public to sustain her image as a servant of Greyskull. Adora's stomach grumbled again.

Laughing the two of them ate, talking of nonsensical things. The were strengthening their bond as they regained their strength. They made tentative plans for their wedding, knowing that their mothers would more than likely try to take over the event. They also spoke about children.

"Do you want to wait before we start a family?" Adam asked her, knowing that her childhood might influence her desire to have kids.

"I don't want to wait too long." Adora moved to the edge of the bed, pulling her boots on. Adam watched her closely for any sign that she was tiring or needed help. "I want some time with just the two of us, but I can't wait to become a mother. And I have both my mother and yours to help guide me."

"Just like I have my father and yours to help me." Adam took her hand and helped her stand, feeling her sway slightly in his grip. "Our parents would love to help us whatever we decide."

They said their goodbyes to the Sorceress before heading for Trumbhold and the castle, taking the journey at a moderate pace. Spirit and Cringer had also spent the time healing from minor wounds and energy drainage. Adam also used the time to re-seduce Adora with touches, kisses and whispered words of love and promise, re-establishing their connection. Adora laughed at his attempts, the sound full of love and light.

* * *

They reached the palace as the sun began to set in the western sky, painting the world in oranges and reds, the sky turning pink and purple. Adora had never seen anything more beautiful, Etherias twin suns obscuring each others dusk with their own. The moment was even more significant because she was held in Adam's arms, beginning a new life with the man she loved. The future was a blank slate, ready for her to write her story with Adam, and to leave her mark on history.

As they entered the complex, shouting could be heard, alerting the residents to the arrival of the two. Adora laughed, feeling a buzz of excitement and anticipation vibrate the air around her, light and love flowing through her. Second later four distinct voices could be heard calling their names, followed shortly by their parents running out of the palace. Love and relief covered their faces as did tears and smiles. Adora, not waiting for Adam to help her down, slid from Spirt and ran across the courtyard to embrace her parents.

"I'm home." She cried. "It's done and I am home to stay." She was squeezed between her father, who was openly crying, and her mother, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Don't you ever do something like that again, my darling!" Cassandra wailed, clutching her daughter to her desperately. Caleb held both of his girls to him, hands running through waterfalls of sunshine blonde hair.

"There is no need for me to do it ever again." Adora pulled back to look in her parents eyes and told them the final truth. "I killed Hordak in battle; he will never hurt us again."

Caleb, the warrior that knew battle, merely nodded his head, understanding without knowing how the weight of the past lifted from her shoulders the minute the evil cyborg died. Cassandra only cried harder. Adam spoke up, shattering the fragile and uncomfortable moment,

"We have discussed our weddimg and would like to marry soon." Adora, smiled back at the man she loved, thanking him silently for his tact and timing. She was beginning to feel smothered by her parents; not in a bad way, but she was getting a little anxious to be released from their grasp.

"Adam!" Marlena scolded her son. "Let them bond."

"No, it's alright." Adora replied. "I – we can't wait to get married and start our new life together."

* * *

Hearing Adora state their intentions made Adam's head spin with excitement. Having the two of them become family was the dream he had ached for even before he knew of Adora, feeling that something was missing in his life, like he was only half of something bigger. He saw the barely masked joy on his parents faces as well as those of Caleb and Cassandra. This was the future that they had planned for and dreamed of all those years ago before the Horde broke those dreams. But they weren't shattered, thanks to the fate that they were destined to be the Protector and Protectoress of the Universe.

"I am ready to start my new life." Adora continued. "I want to become the woman, wife and mother that I have always meant to be."

"If that is what you wish." Caleb spoke gently, still soothing Cassandra as a huge smile dried up her tears.

"It is." Adam sidled up to Adora and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. This was where he was meant to be, beside this woman and ready to take on whatever life threw at them. "Twenty-three years is a long enough to wait to start our life together."

"I guess that means that we have a weeding to plan." Cassandra sighed as is she were put out, but the smile on her lips gave her away. Laughter rang in the courtyard.


	20. Nuptuials

**For the Honor of Love**

_This is an alternate reality version of He-Man and She-Ra's full length movie, The Secret of the Sword. It is also my take on how the story should be more in tune with the theme song. Nothing is mine except parts of the plot; I make no profit from this story._

* * *

It was madness, there was no other way to explain it. Not only were the royal and noble families running like mad to organize a royal wedding, but the entire kingdom was pitching in. Gifts were arriving at all hours of the day and night from every corner of the kingdom as well as planet. Adora rarely saw Adam in the two weeks leading up to their wedding. Her day was planned from dawn to dusk and they were forced into separate rooms due to tradition. They only saw each other during meals, and even then servants and advisors were coming in and out, needing a who's who approval of the littlest details.

"Also, you are scheduled for a dress fitting at two." Marlena and Cassandra sat with Adora at the breakfast table, the men claiming fatigue and hiding in their bed chambers. They had tree days before the wedding and things were as crazy as ever.

Florists were running about with bushels of flowers and plants, turning the already lush gardens into a tropical paradise. Seamstresses were fluttering about, ready to poke and prod their clients into submission to get the perfect tailored fit. Cooks, under the direction of Chef Allan, were spread throughout the kingdom in search of the ingredients he required to make a royal feast that would be the talk of generations.

"Again?" Adora sighed, more tiered than anything else. That, and she was missing Adam, craving his presence and so much more.

"This is the last time, my dear." Cassandra patted her hand. "The last time the dress fir a little tighter than the seamstress would have liked."

Adora was willing to admit that the off white confection of silk and lace had seemed a little snug around her breasts and waist. She suspected the reason, but refused to say it aloud, wanting to wait a little longer to be certain. Deep inside, Adora suspected that their first night together had sired the first of their many children.

The final dress fitting also signaled the end of the major preparations for the entire staff. All that would be left were the last minute tasks that could be done on the day of the event. The day before the wedding was meant to be a day of relaxation and pampering. The bride and groom as well as their families were to use that day to catch their breaths and come to grips with the enormity of the event.

* * *

"This is madness." Adam stood on a fifth floor landing, overlooking the main hall beside Caleb and his father. Below them they were watching the army of servants marching about in an order that almost seemed choreographed. "Are all weddings like this?"

"All of them have their craziness, my Prince." Caleb laughed. "But it is the way of royal and noble weddings to be more involved and bigger than most."

"Caleb is right, my boy." Randor added. "When your mother and I married, the entire planet watched and half of the planets population came to our province, booking every available room in the hopes of seeing your mother, the Other Worlder."

"Cassandra and I had a smaller wedding than your parents', but it was no less insane." Caleb shook his head. "Not to mention that my future mother-in-law demanded perfection of the smallest detail."

"I know Adora must be having a hard time." Adam sighed shaking his head. "I've known her temper to become short when she is anxious or frustrated."

"Ah, she takes after me in that regard." Caleb grinned. "I just hope she also inherited her mother's sense of grace and poise as she looses her temper."

Adam laughed as he soaked up the moment of male bonding. This was what it was like to be a family and to be staring his own family. There was a sense of preparing to accomplish the ultimate goal of every man; marry a good woman who you loved and loved you, and begin to make a family that you could guide to greatness.

"Just follow the advice my father, your grandfather gave me: 'Make sure you show up on time dressed right, stand in the right spot, remember your lines, and smile.'" Randor grinned as Adam and Caleb laughed, glad to see his son and best friend bonding and readily becoming family.

* * *

Adora slept very little the night leading up to the day she would become not only Adam's wife, but the Princess Consort, and then later Queen Consort when Adam would eventually take the throne. She was excited beyond measure, eager to have the ceremony over with, to be sealed to the man she loved in yet another way. When she did sleep, her dreams were filled with warm smiles and the laughter of children as they played hide and seek in a garden, being chased by an older Adam.

"Catch us Daddy, catch us!" A blonde haired, hazel eye girl giggled as she and a younger boy with midnight eyes darted between hedges and benches, making their way to an older Adora.

"We win Papa!" The boy plopped onto the blanket next to his mother. "All the cookies are ours."

Adam laughed, scooping up his daughter before settling himself down beside Adora. Love and warmth radiated from him, filling her to the brim.

"So you did, Michael." He was out of breath and grinning hugely. "You and Michelle are too fast for me now. I guess I shall have to give up my portion of the cookies to you two."

"On the contrary." Adora ran her hand through her son's hair. "Your father should keep his cookies, since he did chase you as you asked."

"Mama is right, Michael." Michelle kissed her father's cheek. "He did nearly catch us a few times." Love filled Adora to the brim, threatening to overwhelm her, making her lightheaded. She couldn't wait until the future.

Adora was awoken from her dream by her mother. It was time to get married.

* * *

Adam stood stiffly at the foot of the royal dais in the throne room, running his finger along the strangling collar of his royal robes. His father looked equally uncomfortable in his dress robes, making Adam feel a little bit better. Music had been playing for several minutes as flower girls, ring bearers, Maids and Men of Honor, Bride's and Groom's Men came down the long, rose pink carpet, drawing out the affair. Suddenly the music changed and Adam stopped fidgeting, focusing on the double doors at the far end of the room. He was ready for the woman he loved.

* * *

Adora stood just outside the throne room on the arm of her father, heart thundering, feeling trapped in her wedding dress. She knew that once she saw her love's eyes and the love in them, that the know would ease and everything would run smoothly.

"Are you ready?" Caleb asked her softly, eyes having gone misty upon seeing her nearly a half hour ago.

"Yes." She felt her eyes welling up at the emotions in her father's eyes. "I have never been more ready. He makes me happy and whole in a way I never would have thought possible."

"I know." He kissed her cheek as the bride's music. "I and your mother couldn't be more happier for you."

Nodding with a smile, knowing that if she opened her mouth she would begin crying. Together they walked forward, father about to give daughter into the care of another man forever.

* * *

Adam couldn't breathe. Adora was sailing toward him, an ethereal vision of an angel come to save him. Her golden hair was pulled up and back, fashioned into luxuriously thick curls, leaving her shoulders bare in her gown. The dress wasn't white, due to the fact that she wasn't the virgin bride that white represented, but an off white, bone like color. It was a symbol that she was coming into their union and new life as pure as she could possibly be. Adam wondered if their parents knew the significance of the color, not truly caring what his – their subjects thought. Her eyes were locked on his, a small smile on her lips. To Adam she looked like the cat who got not only the canary, but washed it down with cream as well. He knew he would remember this day for the rest of his life.

* * *

Adam was devastating in his royal blue dress robes with their blood red accents. The cut of the clothing made him seem even taller and wider than he was even as He-Man. Not that anyone knew who he really was, but Adora was allowed her flights of fancy. His eyes were a stormy color as they caressed her, taking all of her in, noting the color of her dress. She felt her body flush, knowing that later that night she would share the news that she was indeed carrying their daughter. Their life would be full of love and joy, setting the stage for several generations of happy ruling couples who would not only love each other and their children, but the world that they were to rule over.

* * *

Adam resisted the urge to throw Adora to the ground and have his way with her in front of not only the Sorceress who would officiate their union, but their assembled family and friends. He loved her to distraction. And to his eyes she seemed to glow in a way that she never had before. It was a light similar to the kind that filled her as She-Ra, but it was earthier, deeper than that light magic. Caleb kissed her cheek before laying her hand into his, the gesture symbolic, handing his daughter into the care of a man that would care for her and treasure her for the rest of his life. It was a calling that Adam would gladly answer.

* * *

Adora could only focus on the feel of Adam's hands around hers as the knelt before the Sorceress, accepting her blessing. She managed to remember her vows, and spoke them in a clear voice for the entire Universe to hear and witness.

"I love you Adam." She spoke into him, lifting him up with her declaration of love. "You found me when I didn't know I was lost, and brought me back to who I truly am. You freed me from a fate that was beyond my control, a life that was not mine. I become whole the day you walked into my world, speaking of love, peace and justice. I never knew how much I had lost and was missing until you brought me more joy than I could every imagine. Thank you for that and I pledge that I will love you beyond forever."

Tears were running down her cheeks as she spoke, Adam's eyes becoming misty and dark. Now it was his turn, and she couldn't wait to hear his vows.

* * *

Adam tried to hold in his tears at Adora'a declaration of love and revelation. She was thanking him for saving her, and deep down he knew he would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

"I love you as well, my Adora." He spoke, willing his voice not to break. "I had always loved you, even when I could not remember you. I had always felt that there was someone out there who was my other half, who needed me. I knew that I would never stop until I found you, even if I had to search every corner of the Universe for you. Now that I have found you, nothing will ever separate us again. We are whole together, stronger than we could ever be apart. You lift me up and strengthen me, and I will love you beyond forever."

Once done he let his tears flow as freely as Adora's were, not caring at who saw him.

* * *

The rest of the ceremony flew by for Adora, unable to recall later what exactly happened between the vows and rings and then the kiss.

Her ring was delicate and strong, made of woven silver threads with a large Kystral stone winking back at her, just like the stone in the hilt of the Sword of Protection would. Adam's band was a thicker, chunkier replica of her own without the Kystral stone. It seemed to echo the story of their lives. They started separate, individual, eventually becoming one only to be split again before finally, permanently, becoming one whole entity bound by fate and love. To Adora, it was a perfect metaphor for the two of them.

"You may now kiss the bride." The Sorceress' smooth voice flowed over her thoughts, pulling her back into reality even as Adam's lips claimed hers, drawing her into a kiss so hot that she was sure her hair has singed at the tips.

* * *

Catcalls and whistles brought Adam back to himself. While grateful that he was forced back to reality, stopping him from making love to her right there in the throne room, he couldn't wait to get her alone. He pulled back from Adora, knowing that the coronation ceremony was next.

"You aren't done yet, sweetheart." Adam took her hand and led her to the Sorceress who now stood to the right of the thrones. At her side stood a small table, a silver coronet resting on a blood red cushion. At his nod, Adora gathered up her skirts and knelt before the feathered priestess, ready to fully embrace her calling.

"Do you vow to rule beside Prince Adam through good and bad, light and dark? Do you vow to hold him up and support him during these trials? Do you vow to give your all in serving the people of Eternia?"

"This I vow." Adora's voice was steady and sure, ringing out clear as a bell, filling Adam's heart to the brim.

The Sorceress placed the silver circlet onto Adora's golden curls, magic flaring brightly as the magic of the royal line accepting the newest addition to the family. It was done; Adora and Adam were one in every way a man and woman who were destined to rule could be. Adam knew that no matter what lie ahead, they would face it together and win.

* * *

Adora felt lighter than ever before. She was in love with a man who loved her more than she could ever realize, she was next in line to be Queen of Eternia, and they were beginning their family. When she told Adam that night as they lay in their bed, she thought he would run streaking through the palace, shouting the good news at the top of his lungs. Just like he has all those years ago when he had taught her to cross her eyes.

Adora was home, and nothing would ever change that.


	21. Inspiration

**For the Honor of Love**

_Thank you to everyone who read my story. I can only hope that I did the original creators of these characters justice. I would also like to thank the creators of He-Man and She-Ra, without them this story wouldn't exist._

The following is the lyrics to the song 'I Have the Power' by Ericka Scheimer, Noam Kaniel, Shuki Levy, and Haim Saban for Filmation.

* * *

Somewhere out there someone needs me  
I don't know how or where, but believe me  
I'll walk the Universe to find her  
For better or for worse beside her

For the honor of love  
By the power of above  
I have the power  
I have the power

A stranger walked into my world  
And when he talked I really heard  
He spoke of things like love and peace  
The joy it brings will never cease

For the honor of love  
By the power of above  
I have the power  
I have the power

The truth of love will always guide us  
The strength above will be inside us  
Forever more we'll be together  
Our hearts will soar one to the other

For the honor of love  
By the power of above  
We have the power  
We have the power  
So can you


End file.
